Saving the phoenix
by yume no yami
Summary: Kai is the prince of his grandfathers kingdom, but badly treated by his Mentor. Takao is the prince of another kingdom, and destined to save Kai, but will he succeed? Yaoi TakaoxKai eventually. M rated 'cause mentioning of rape, AU, OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Don't sue me, I've got no money to spare at all. XD 

**Saving the phoenix**

'Have you had enough!' snapped a certain man, torturing a seventeen year old teen with a whip after he'd had a "sexual intercourse" with the boy.  
The teen moaned, unable to speak.  
'I asked you a question!' he said angry, again using the whip on the naked and chained teen.  
The teen cried out in pain before he happily accepted the darkness around him as he lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away, across the border, a young blue haired teen woke from a nightmare. He was sweating, and panting heavily.  
Whoa, weird dream…or maybe…a vision…I've gotta ask gramps about it…in the morning. He thought as he yawned. The prince peered at the black sky, filled with thousands of stars and a crescent moon.

_Probably not long after midnight…I should try and get some more sleep…_

The tortured teen regained consciousness a few hours after he'd lost it. He was shivering. The cold stone floor wasn't a good place to spend the night on. He sat up slowly, clearly in a lot of pain. He immediately noticed he wasn't chained anymore. The teen scanned the room and noticed he was alone. He also saw the door ajar, which meant he could try and go to his own soft, comfortable, double sized, four poster bed to rest.  
He managed to take on his loose fitting dark pants, which were immediately discarded when he'd entered the room, under threat of the man who had caused him pain from the moment he began to grow into an adult.  
He somehow made it to his bedroom, using the walls for support. Luckily he knew the shifts of the guards, so he could avoid them.  
When the teen opened the bedroom door his painful expression saddened when his personal servant sleeping on the ground, on a rug in front of the hearth. He was dressed in pore simple clothing. Just a simple ragged shirt with shorts, also ragged. The boy was a year younger than him, and they grew a strong friendship since the day they'd met. Even though they were friends, personal servants weren't allowed to sleep in a bed.  
The teen hated the rule, but he couldn't do anything about it, not even with the influence he had in the castle as the grandson of the king.  
Normally he would cover his servant with a blanket, but right now the only thought he had was returning to his bed…quickly…  
He accidentally stumbled over a book lying on the ground and thereby awoke his servant.  
'Who's there?' asked the brunette sleepy. 'O my God…Master Kai…what happened?' the boy asked as he quickly got up on his feet and helped him in bed.  
'S…sorry…for waking you Kenny…' said the prince and fainted of pain and exhaustion.  
Kenny went to the bathroom and returned with basin of lukewarm water and a few towels and washcloths. He started to clean the prince's wounds.

On the other side of the border the blue haired prince woke up again.  
_It's dying…the phoenix…it's dying…It'll die if this continues…I've gotta tell gramps! This is definitely a vision…but who's the phoenix? And how come it's in bad shape? Te phoenix has a warm and strong aura…how come it's this weak?  
_The prince quickly took on some clothes and made his way to the throne room. On his way he bumped into his sister, who was returning from the bathroom.  
'Takao? Where are you going? How come you're up so early'  
'Later Hillary, I've gotta do something first.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny cleaned the prince the best he could without causing him too much pain. When all the dried blood was gone the teen could see how bad the situation really was. His eyes widened in horror when he took a good look at Kai's back.  
This is no good…this can't be healed naturally…not within years…  
Kenny suddenly noticed the prince was shivering. The brunette covered Kais lower part of his body with a blanket, not daring to lay something on the wounds.  
_I should warn his brother…_ The teen took a look outside and saw the sun already rising.  
_Almost morning…I can wake him then…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you sure about this Takao?' asked the prince's grandfather.  
'Of course I am! Why else would I be telling you! He snapped. 'It doesn't't feel right gramps. I must save this person…I don't know why'  
'Takao, you don't even know this person.' said Hillary carefully.  
'Nor do you know where to find this person…' added his grandfather, with the same caution as his granddaughter. He knew Takao's temper could suddenly flare up.  
'If he haunts my dreams, I'm certain I'll know who his is when I see him.' he defended.  
'How do you know it's a he?' asked his sister.  
'I…' Takao was caught off guard. He hadn't expected such a question. 'I've got the feeling he's a he. Just trust me on this gramps…Please…Let me search for him.' he pleaded.  
'This means a lot to you, doesn't't it?' asked the king, knowing Takao wouldn't't plead if it wasn't necessary.  
'Yes, it does'  
'But you don't know where to search…and what if you're attacked…' said Hillary concerned.  
'I've been taught swordsmanship since I was able to walk. I can take care of myself Hillary.' he said nicely. 'And besides, I can take Dragoon with me. I'll be fine'  
When he was certain Hillary wouldn't't complain anymore he directed himself to his grandfather again.  
'May I go search for him then grandfather?' he asked again.  
The man didn't't answer at first, but finally decided.  
'Yes, you may go Takao, but do be careful'  
'Thank you. I will.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Master Rei…please…wake up…' tried Kenny, nudging the sleeping teen gently.  
Rei woke up. He yawned and stretched himself in a very feline-like way.  
'Kenny? Is something wrong?' he asked sitting up, feeling the distress coming from the teen.  
'Yes! It's Master Kai…He's badly injured'  
'Say what? Kai's injured!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you sure you've got everything?' asked Hillary before Takao went to the stables. Takao wasn't dressed in his normal formal attire, but wore civilian clothes. Expensive civilian clothes, but civilian clothes. He wore loose fitting blue pants, with a yellowish long sleeved top. He had a red leather jacket over it, which carried several small weapons, and other things, like a compass, and matches. He wore a hooded cape, though he didn't't have the hood on. He would only to that when they were in crowds. He carried a special belt around his waist, which carried a long strong sword. He had received it from his grandfather, who had received it from his grandfather, and so on. The blade was quite simple, yet strong, and the grip was beautifully decorated with a blue dragon encircling it. On his back was a backpack, which contained food and water for the first few days, and also medicine and bandages, just in case.  
'Yes, I'm ready to go'  
'No you're not.' said an energetic blond nearing him. 'You weren't planning to leave without me, now were you Takao?' he asked with an ear to ear grin. He was also dressed in civilian clothes, though he was a palace guard normally. His clothes weren't as expensive as Takao's though. His pants and top were a brownish tint, and he also had a cape, but his one was much older and more tattered. He also had a hood, but it was much smaller, and didn't look like it would stick to the cape much longer. On the right shoulder of the cape normally was the symbol of the Dragon-land, but Max had already cut it off. If they were to cross the border, it would be best if the people didn't know where they came from and who they are.  
'Max…' he said nicely. 'It might get dangerous…' he warned, but he knew it wouldn't help.  
'The more a reason for me to join. Please?' he nearly begged. Takao smiled. He knew Max would follow him even if he used his status as prince and forbade him to come along.  
'Okay then. But I only packed for one, so you've got to get your own'  
'I already did. The horses are also ready by the way'  
Takao was surprised. He hadn't suspected that. 'You never cease to amaze me, do you?' he teased. 'Let's go then.  
'Be careful Takao.' said Hillary as they rode off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei quickly followed Kenny to Kai's bedroom after he had quickly dressed himself. He wore his usual white Chinese stile of clothing, with black pants. He had a yellow headband this time, but the Yin-Yang sign was on it as well. He didn't have his hair wrapped up, 'cause he didn't make time for it. He wanted to see what was wrong with his brother. He stopped in the door when he saw the wounds on his brothers back.  
'My God…this is awful…' he said after a few seconds of silence. He approached the bed. 'Kai…' he softly said.  
'Can you heal him?' asked Kenny forgetting the formalities at the moment.  
'I don't know. Not completely I think.' answered the black haired teen as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking a closer look. 'This is really bad…I can try and heal him, but I don't think it'll have much effect…the wounds are really, really deep'  
'Not much effect? But with your magic…I thought…'stammered Kenny.  
'Magic does have it's limits Kenny. I'll certainly heal what I can, but it'll not heal completely. Rei held his hands above kais body. One above his neck, and one at his lower back. He closed his eyes and a yellow aura appeared around him. He gently laid his hand on his brothers neck and on his buttocks. Kai moaned as his body also began to glow, but he didn't regain consciousness.  
'Shh…it'll be okay…' whispered Rei, not knowing if his brother would hear him.  
Kenny watched in awe. He'd seen Rei heal before, but this time it was different. He now realised he'd only seen a little amount of his magic before.  
The yellow glow disappeared and Rei opened his eyes. He again looked at his brothers back.  
'And?' asked Kenny nervous. He saw how much the princes back had healed, but he wanted to hear it out of the other teens mouth.  
'It healed better than I thought, though it needs a lot more magic to heal completely…I'm not strong enough…' he said casting his eyes down.  
'Not strong enough? You are already incredibly strong Master Rei.' said Kenny.  
'But not strong enough to heal my own brother'  
'But you did! Without your magic I think he could've died of the wounds. It looks a lot better now, and I think I can dare and bandage him now.' said Kenny. 'Don't blame yourself Master Rei. Blame the one who did this to him.' he used a wet washcloth to clean the wounds again, though it wasn't necessary. He wanted to have something to do.  
'I wonder who did this to him. Do you know Kenny? Did he perhaps tell you?' 'No. He only apologised for waking me'  
Rei smiled sadly. 'That's certainly him. You know not to tell anyone about that, do you'  
'Of course. Master Kai and I already talked about that. I'll go and bandage him…Perhaps you should attain breakfast instead of him. He never misses breakfast, and I don't think it would be good if your grandfather storms in the room'  
'You may be right. I'll tell him and at the same time I hope to find out who did this. It must have happened in he castle, 'cause no matter how strong Kai is, he couldn't have made it far with those wounds. Take good care of my brother when I'm gone, okay Kenny'  
'Of course Master Rei.' said Kenny immediately beginning with bandaging the princes back.  
Kai moaned again. '…R…Rei…' he said, voice full of pain.  
'Kai? You came to…' said Rei relieved, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kai slowly turned his head to look at the black haired teen. '…B…Bo...Boris…he…' he said and fainted again.  
'Boris?' said both Kenny and Rei in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takao almost fell of his horse.  
'Whoa. You okay Takao?' asked Max while both horses stopped.  
Dragoon, who was flying along with them several feet above them, descended, and landed on Takao's shoulder, his tail curled around the teens neck. He gave a concerned yelp.  
'I'm fine…the phoenix…he got stronger a few minutes ago, though I'm not so sure anymore.' he said patting the dragon on his shoulder. 'Let's go further.' he said as they told the horses to continue again. 'Dragoon? If you want, you can stay on my shoulder. You're not heavy, and flying would wear you out, and you won't be spotted from far away if you stay on my shoulder.' said Takao to the dragon, not bigger than a cat. 'And Max? Maybe it would be better if you didn't call me by my real name'  
'Okay. Sure. What should I call you then?' he asked nudging the stallion he sat on not to slow down.  
'Tyson would be okay.' he said smiling. 'Tyson Granger.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rei entered the dining room he saw that the king and Boris already had started breakfast, together with some other people who normally weren't there.  
'My Lord.' said Rei as he sat down.  
'Rei, what a surprise to see you at breakfast. Normally you're in the guarding for training, am I right?' said the King, really surprised.  
'Yes. I've decided to skip the training for today.' answered Rei.  
'I see, I see.' said the King nicely. 'And why isn't Kai here? He never misses breakfast.' he asked.  
'Kai is still in bed.' said Rei, but he didn't explained it further yet. He scanned the people around him and only one person wasn't surprised. Boris.  
'Still in bed?' asked Voltaire surprised. 'Is my grandson sick'  
After all these years he still doesn't see me as a grandson?  
'No, not sick, though there's something else. My brother…' said Rei emphasizing on that part, 'is badly wounded'  
'Wounded? You two weren't sparring again, and hurt each other, were you'  
'No, we weren't. If that had been the case I could've healed him completely'  
'What do you mean, would have? And how come he's wounded'  
'His injuries are too bad. My magic isn't strong enough to heal it. And about how he got hurt, I do not know'  
'Injuries too bad for you to heal them? Then it must be very serious.' said Voltaire. He still didn't completely accept him as his grandson, but he did accept his skill of magic. 'And you said you didn't know how he was injured.' he continued. 'Can't you tell by the shape of the wounds what could've happened'  
'Before I'll answer that question you should take a look yourself My Lord.' answered Rei, noticing impatience in the King's voice. He looked at Boris but he couldn't read him at all.  
'Yes, perhaps I should take a look myself.' he said standing from his chair. Boris also stood up.  
'I don't think it would be wise to have too many people with him at once. Kai needs rest.' said Rei to Boris. The man glared at him, but he sat down when the king signalled him to sit.  
Voltaire followed Rei to Kais bedroom. Kenny wasn't finished with bandaging the teen yet. He was about half way when he heard the door open. When he saw the king he immediately dropped on one knee.  
'At ease Kenny.' said Rei as Voltaire went to the bed. His eyes widened in shock as Kenny's eyes did before when he saw his grandson's injuries.  
'This is only halve of the wounds, and when I first saw him, it was double as worse.' said Rei. 'I think you can imagine how bad it was. And seeing the wounds I think someone whipped him…badly…' he added sitting down next to his brother on the other side of the bed than Voltaire was. He held the unconscious teen's hand.  
'Whipped? But why would someone do that to him?' said the king surprised. 'I don't know, and Kai is unconscious at the moment, so we can't ask him. He did wake up a while ago though'  
'And? Did he say anything? A name maybe'  
'Actually, yes. He told me the name Boris before he lost consciousness again. I think Boris has something to do with it.' he added.  
'Boris! You've got to be kidding me!' snapped the king. His mood suddenly shifted from concerned to very much annoyed. 'Boris trains Kai, he doesn't injure him like that on purpose'  
'I'm just saying what I heard My Lord, and made my own assumption'  
'Then don't go make assumptions without solid proof!' yelled the king angry.  
Because of the noise Kai regained consciousness again. He moaned and tried to roll over. Rei gently pushed Kai against the bed.  
'You'd better not move Kai.' he said friendly. The dual haired teen turned his face to his brother.  
'Rei…' he said softly. 'What time is it?' he asked.  
'Somewhere between breakfast and lunch'  
'What? I missed breakfast. I've got to…' he said and gave another moan as he tried to get up.  
'Don't worry about that Kai.' said Voltaire. 'Rei came instead of you and told us you were badly wounded. How do you feel now?' Kai didn't bother to turn around to face his grandfather.  
'Like I was run over by a herd of wild bison.' he said weakly.  
'Rei told me he had already tired to heal you, but he wasn't strong enough to heal everything. I'm afraid it'll have to heal on the natural way…' said Voltaire.  
'But it'll be okay.' assured Rei. 'I'll search for something to speed the healing…but first, do you think you can sit up?' asked Rei completely ignoring Voltaire.  
'That way it'll be easier to bandage you.' he explained to him, and the king.  
'But if it hurts too much, don't move. I'll manage.' said Kenny quickly.  
'No…' said Kai weakly. 'I'll manage Kenny'  
'Try not to tense up too much…' warned Rei as he helped Kai up. When Kai was up he was panting heavily, and Kenny immediately started bandaging the rest.  
'What happened Kai? How did you get so injured?' asked Voltaire. 'Who did this to you?' he added.  
'I…' started Kai. 'I can't say.' he said.  
'Can't say?' asked Rei raising his eyebrow.  
'He'll kill me'  
'But you've already told me'  
'I…did I? He asked, really not remembering it.  
'You see!' snapped Voltaire to Rei. 'You've got no solid proof of you accusation'  
'I didn't lie to you My Lord. I've never lied to you. Why would I start today'  
'Because you've hated Boris since the day I took you in, and today is the perfect opportunity to blame him for something'  
'Grandfather, please.' said Kai wincing at the sound of his grandfathers voice. He knew he wouldn't believe him if he had told him it was Boris. It was best to keep Voltaire out of it and search it out on his own. He also didn't want Rei to be in trouble because of him.  
'C…could you please leave the room grandfather?' he asked while Kenny was bandaging him carefully.  
'Of course. Call me if you need anything.' said Voltaire and left.  
'Rei, please stay.' said Kai just before Voltaire had left the room. 'I've got to talk with you'  
'Sure.' said Rei, happily accepting it, because he wasn't in the mood to argue with Voltaire.

TBC?

This is just one of my ideas. I don't know If I'm going to continue with it, but I decided to post it anyway. Should I continue or not?  
Please, review? Give me inspiration to continue please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic, but I would be improving the anime insert smiling smily

**Chapter 2**

'Kai… I don't understand…why? Why didn't you tell him?' asked Rei confused after he was sure Voltaire had left.'Be…because Boris knows…'  
'Knows what?'  
'My…you know…' he said, making clear Rei had to read his mind. Kai didn't want to say it out loud in front of Kenny.  
'He knows! O my God…that's no god. Is that why?'  
'I guess…so. But… he…there's more…I think he's planning something…something big, and if he wants he can get rid of Voltaire in a blink of an eye, but I won't be discarded that easily, and he knows…'  
'I already thought about something like that, but I can't prove it.''Me netierh…anyway, you shouldn't fight too much with Grandfather. At least, try not to.'  
'I know, I know, but he's begin unreasonable and…'  
'Shhh…calm down.' said Kai softly  
'How can you be so calm about it bro?' wondered Rei. If just…'  
'Rei, please… you're giving me a headache… could you make me that special potion which kills the pain a bit? My back and head are killing me…' the prince said smiling faintly.  
'Of course, I'll be back soon. I've got to make some first. Kenny, would you mind helping me?'  
'Not at all Master Rei.'  
Rei smiled. 'Hang in there bro.'  
'I will Rei, thanks.'

When Rei left Kas bedchamber the prince called for his special friend with a special way of whistling.  
Only a few seconds later a beautiful red coloured phoenix flew in the room through an open standing window. She perched herself on the headboard.  
'Hi beautiful.' said Kai, trying to raise his arm to pet her. When the bird saw the prince couldn't make it she hopped on a pillow nearby. She chirped and spread her wings.  
'Dranzer…no…you can't heal it…' said Kai knowing what the bird was thinking. 'It's too bad.'  
The phoenix ignored the dual haired teen and perched herself on his shoulder. She sung a beautiful song. Her tail touched Kais bandaged back. When it began to glow Kai moaned in pleasure. He loved it when she healed him. It felt just like heaven. When Kai opened his eyes again Dranzer already sat next to his head again.  
'Thanks beautiful.'  
She chirped again and nuzzled against the crown prince. Every time Dranzer did that Kai was surprised how soft and fluffy Dranzers feathers felt.  
'How do you keep your feathers so soft?' asked Kai. 'Mines aren't as soft as yours by far…'  
She chirped again. She lay her head on his hand palm and talked to him through a sort of telepathic bond.

_Fresh air Master Kai…and a lot of attention._ A soft voice said. The dual haired teen smiled.

'I would let them out if I could…but please…don't stop talking. I love your voice.'

_Thanks Master Kai, but your brother is coming back, should I be going?_

'No, please… I don't want you to go.'

_But…_

'He'll be surprised, but he won't harm you. I promise. Please Dranzer?'

_How can I say no when you give me that look. _she said playfully. _O, your slave is with your brother as well…do you mind?_

'No. He's seen you before.'

_He has? When? _

'When we thought he was sleeping.'

_Oooh…_ she said.

Rei entered Kais bedroom first and almost spilled the cup he was holding when he saw Dranzer.  
'Wh…wow. I mean, are you okay bro?'  
'Perfectly fine. Don't worry about her. She's my best friend.'  
'But…how…how did you befriend a phoenix? A full blooded phoenix?'  
'She's really nice.' said Kenny suddenly, but as soon as he'd said that he covered his mouth with his hand.  
'What? How do…' started Rei.  
'Don't worry Kenny.' said Kai. 'I know you've seen her before. If I minded you would have known.'  
'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Rei while confusing turned into excitement. 'I've always wanted to see a phoenix. Do you know how much magic originally comes from them, together with four other fellow spirits?'  
'I know about the spirits fire and earth, so I assume there is water and two others too.' said Kai.  
Rei placed the cup with the potion on the nightstand and sat down next to Kai on the bed.  
'May I?' he asked, his hand reaching for Dranzer to pet her.

_But of course Master Rei._ Dranzer said. She didn't need to touch Rei to talk to him. Rei's level of magic was high enough for her to directly talk to him.

'What the…she…Kai…she talks…'  
'I know.' grinned Kai. He pushed himself up with his arms and turned around so he could sit up.  
'Woah, should you be sitting already Master Kai?' asked Kenny concerned  
'Probably not, but beauty here healed me quite a bit, and Rei's healing helped out really well too. I could still use your potion though, bro.' teased Kai.  
'O…yeah, right…Here you go.'  
'Thanks.' said Kai and he took a few sips. 'You've sweetened it?' he added.  
'Yeah, I know it doesn't taste too well, and a little honey doesn't change the effect. So…how long have you known…what's your name?' asked Rei suddenly turning to Dranzer.

_Dranzer. _ she said with a nice voice. _I've known Master Kai since birht, but the first time we actually met was…four years ago…_ she said while she used Reis magic to make her voice audible in the bedroom so Kai and Kenny could also hear what she was saying.  
Rei felt her tap into his magic, but he didn't mind. Somehow Dranzer knew how much magic she could use.

'Isn't it six already? I first saw you when I…you know…' he said suddenly remembering Kenny didn't know he was half phoenix.

_Hmmm…_ said the phoenix thinking. _I think you're right Master Kai. I've lifed for so long now, that years don't really matter to me anymore. _

Suddenly Dranzer tilted her head and closed her eyes.  
'Something wrong beautiful?' asked Kai concerned.

_No, I'm fine. I've got to go though. Will you be fine Master Kai?_

'Don't worry. Don't make yourself stay here because you are worried about me. I just like your company ,but if you have something to do, you must go. I've got Rei and Kenny if something were to happen.' said Kai, gently patting her on her head.

_Okay then. I'll be back when you need me._ She said and flew out of the window.

'She's beautiful.' said Rei watching her fly away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city

'This is the city Max!' said Takao happy. 'Somehow I recognise this all…'  
'That's great! Now we only have to find the person we're looking for.' he said grinning. The both teens were still on horseback, searching for a place to spend the night.  
Dragoon was peacefully asleep in Tysons hood. To prevent suspision the blond had pointed out that traveing with a hooded cape wasn't good for the level of trust one would receive. After thnking about it for a while Takao agreed. Nobody here would recognise him as a prince, and this way Dragoon could hide himself very well.  
Suddenly Dragoon woke up.

_Takao-sama. We're being followed._ He warned. He also sent his thoughts to Max.

'What? Who?' asked Takao scanning the crowd.

_No, not the crows. In the air. And don't be obvious about it._ he warned

TBC

Short chappy, I know, sorry… I thought this would be a appropriate ending…for now. Also, the last few days I haven't been in the complete right mood to write… sighs being in love really makes your mind turn into mush…

Please Review?


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, sadly enough…I'm just a pore student, with no money to spare, so try and sue me, you won't get a penny.

**Chapter 3**

'Who's following us Dragoon?' whispered Takao while dismounting. He secured his horse's rein to a pole. So did Max.

_I don't know Takao-sama. He or she feels somewhat familiar to me, though I can't figure out in what way…if I could just check out…_

'No way Dragoon. If someone sees you!'

_I know I know. I'll check out tonight…_

'Taka…I mean, Tyson… let's book a room for the night, we can search for clues then.. If we start searching now we might not be able to find a room afterwards.' said the blond.  
'Good thinking Max. Dragoon? Don't move.' teased Takao. He and Max entered the inn.  
'Good afternoon. We'd like to rent a room, two beds, but we're not certain yet about the time we're staying.' said Max. Takao and he had agreed on the way there that Max would do most of the talking, in case someone would recognise Takao.  
'I'm sorry boys, I've got only one room for you, with just one bed. All other rooms are taken.' said the inn keeper.  
'Ta…Tyson?' asked Max, turning to the prince, who was observing the inn.  
'What?' he said turning to the blond.  
'Only a room with just one bed available…'  
'A double bed I assume?'  
The in keeper nodded.  
'We'll take it.' said Takao. 'You handle it Max? I'll wait for you outside.'  
'Of course, but…'  
'No buts Max. See you outside.'

When Takao (and Dragoon) left the inn Dragoon immediately felt eyes on them again. He tried to pinpoint the location, but he couldn't move, so it was difficult for him.

_Takao-sama… take a good look around, see if you can find someone who's observing us. I'm not sure if he or she is an enemy or not, but I have to know who it is._

'I was planning that Dragoon.' said Tyson softly. 'The inn wasn't that interesting, and Max can take care of it all. Do you have any idea where he is hiding?'

_I don't think he, **or she**, is hiding. The presence I feel is to strong for that…He or she probably knows I know about him/her already._

'Why do you keep repeating that the person watching us could also be a female?' whispered Tyson, scanning the area.

_Because the possibility he's male is the same as the possibility that she's a female._ teased Dragoon. _But my feeling says me he or she's female, but I can't confirm it…yet…_

'I see…'  
'Tyson.' called Max. 'I heard something interesting… 'The king arranged….'

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle… 

'Grandfather. I don't need a New slave.' said Kai irritated when Voltaire started bout it again. 'One slave is enough, and Rei helps too.' he tried to convince his grandfather. He sat against a pillow against the headboard.  
'Rei is taking over your duties now. He doesn't have that much time for you anymore. All I want is for you to be treated and taken care of on the best way possible. Tomorrow a slave driver will come here, I want you to pick one without complaints. It's already arranged. I heard from Rei you are able to walk small distances again, so don't come with the argument you couldn't come because of your injuries. Just make sure you don't show too much of your bandages. Don't show them at all, is what I would do.' said Voltaire sitting down on the bed. Not everyone needs to know how badly hurt you were.'  
'I understand Grandfather, but really. I don't need another slave.'  
'I don't want to hear anything about it from now. Now rest, make sure you recover fast, so you can take over your own responsibilities again.  
Kai thought what his grandfather also thought, but didn't say out loud.

_Recover fast so that your adoptive brother doesn't have to deal with important things anymore._

'Yes grandfather.' said Kai.  
Voltaire ruffled Kai's hair, and left his bedroom.

'Master Kai?' asked Kenny carefully when he came 'out of hiding' and saw the prince angry. Immediately Kais mood changed and he smiled friendly. 'You can come. Have you heard all?'  
'Yes, I have…it sounds like Lord Voltaire wants someone to keep an eye on you.' Kenny teased, but Kai could hear Kenny was nervous.  
'Don't worry. I'm never going to replace you for another slave Kenny. I don't want anyone else but you. I can trust you, you know how I think. Having someone new close by will be …strange…annoying…and it's definitely unnecessary.'  
'Lord Voltaire did seem honest though when he said he wanted the best for you. Maybe you know who doesn't have a too great influence on him yet…'  
'Perhaps, but I don't trust him anymore. Boris holds too many strings in this castle for my liking…'

* * *

'So the crown prince has to pick a slave tomorrow? And everyone can come and watch?' repeated Takao.  
'Yes. If the one we're looking for is also there tomorrow you might recognise him somehow…' said Max smiling.  
'Is slavery still accepted here then?' asked Takao quite surprised. He'd thought that by now all countries would've quit with slavery. This country obviously  
hadn't.  
'I guess so.' said Max. 'But that doesn't matter at the moment. Do you want to take a look at the city? See if we can find some extra escape routes or  
something like that?' offered Max.  
'You're in a good mood today Max!' said Tyson laughing slightly. 'Let's go.' he said. 'Ow, and watch if you see someone following us. According to  
Dragoon we're still being watched.' he added.  
'Still? Do you have an idea who it is?' asked Max while the both of them started walking.  
'No. But Dragoon thinks the one following us is female.'  
'You don't know who is following us, but you think it's a she?' asked Max, looking at Takao, but speaking to Dragoon. Max knew Dragoon would answer telepathically if he was listening.

_It's only a feeling I've got Max-sama…_

'Well, you could be right… We have to stay open for every possibility.' said Max, his smile returning on his face.  
Takao wasn't really paying attention to Max and Dragoon anymore. Something inside him told him he was getting close to the person he was looking for.

* * *

'Kenny? Could you hand me my cape?' asked Kai while he swung his legs off the bed.  
'Of course, but may I ask why you need it Master Kai?'  
'How many times do I have to tell you Kenny, when it's just the two of us you don't have to call me Master. And I want to take a walk. I don't want my legs  
to get weak because I lye in bed too much.'  
'But your wounds, and…'  
'Kenny, don't worry. I'm fine, really. I would be happy though if you would accompany me though.' the prince said smiling faintly.  
'Of course!' said Kenny handing the cape to Kai. 'Just a walk around the castle?' he asked while the both of them left Kais bedroom, and made their way outside.  
'Yeah, I don't think Voltaire would be happy if I left the grounds in my state.' said Kai as he made sure his cape was fastened securely. He didn't want strangers to know he was hurt. He didn't like it when people knew too much about him what could be used against him.

Kai and Kenny didn't speak while they were walking. Kenny was eying Kai close fully, to see if there was even a slightest hint of pain. Kai paid more attention to the surroundings. It was spring, and all flowers started to bloom again. Suddenly he saw Dranzer again. She was heading to him.  
'Dranzer…Welcome back beautiful.' said Kai holding his arm up so she could rest.

_Thank you Master Kai. Nice to see you too Kenny. _said Dranzer transmitting her thoughts to both teens.

' Did you have a good time Dranzer?' asked Kai petting her on her head.

_Well, a good time…I've found some people who interest me…They seem strangers, but somehow I feel I know them. Especially one of the three spirits I feel, though there are only two men…well, young men, about your age I think…I tried to find out more about them, but I think they knew I was tailing them. They're exploring the city at the moment…_

'Interesting…' said the crown prince. 'If something strange happens, will you tell me Dranzer?'

_Of course Master Kai. I'll tell you everything that might be of importance to you._

* * *

'If we go this way we'll pass by the palace. Do you want to check out here too before tomorrows event?' asked Max, still smiling.  
'I still don't understand how you can be that energetic all day long.' teased Takao before answering. 'And I'd like to see the whole city before tomorrow, but that's impossible. I never thought there would live that much people here…My grandfather never spoke about this country, and I never read or heard anything either, so I assumed they would be a small amount of people, else they would be at least mentioned a few times. I don't understand why this country doesn't have any ties with other countries. It seems rich enough to compete with other countries at the trade market, yet, on the other hand, if they still have slavery, that wouldn't make them popular with others.' Takao sighed. 'It's so difficult…'  
'Woah, Takao… I mean…Tyson…relax.' said Max sparing himself, and Takao more of Takao's talking. 'We've arrived at the front gate of the palace.' he  
added.  
'Are we there already? That's pretty close to the inn then…' said Takao surprised.

_Takao-sama…try not to be lost in thoughts too often. Especially not tomorrow. It might get dangerous, and if you're not paying attention you could be caught off guard…_

'I know I know Dragoon. Gramps made sure I remembered that…Anyway, it seems deserted from the outside…the palace then…At home you would always see someone walking, kids playing…' observed Takao. 'The palace itself is beautiful though…It has an ancient look, and the gardens are even more beautiful.' said Takao.  
'I like the pond, on the left side of the palace.' said Max smiling.  
'The other side? How? O…right…you can sense it when water is nearby…'  
'Yup, and seeing the feeling I get, it's a big pond…could we go to the river today Takao? I really feel for a swim.' said Max  
'Sure.' answered Takao smiling friendly. 'If we have time.' he said continuing their walk.  
'Hey look Tak…Tyson…there **is** life in the palace.' said Max on a teasing tone, pointing at two teenagers in the flower garden.

Takao felt his heart skip when he saw the tallest of the two.

'That's him…' he whispered… 'That's the one…' he repeated.  
'What?' reacted Max very surprised. 'You mean the person we're looking for lives in the palace? This is not good Ta…Tyson…This can get very difficult…how the hell are we going to contact him? For all we know he could be a slave, or even the prince!'  
Suddenly Dragoon moved.

_Takao sama. The one who was following us…she's with those two…_

'What? But there is no one else but them…wait… you mean…the bird on his arm? Is she like you Dragoon?' asked Tyson.

_Perhaps…I'm not sure. But I do know she's spotted you.. I guess soon the two teens will see you. Do you want to be seen already Takao-sama? If not, you should leave…now!_

'Nah, I guess it's okay…if possible I'd like to talk to him…'

* * *

_Master Kai…the two I was trailing…no, the three I was trailing, they're staring at us now…Should I go and chase them away?_

'No…' said Kai who was already staring at them. He especially took a good look at Takao.

_He seems familiar to me… who is he? I'm sure I've never seen him before, but then how does he feel familiar to me?_

'Master Kai?' asked Kenny concerned when he saw the dual haired teen spaced out.  
'I'm fine. I want to speak to them though.' he added.

_Are you sure Master Kai? I do not know yet if they are the enemies or not…_ said Dranzer concerned.

'They can't be more of an enemy to me than Boris, and I see and speak him everyday. Go to them Dranzer, make them follow you to the third gate. I'll be waiting there.' he said turning.

_If you say so Master Kai, but keep in mind, if it comes to a fight, you cannot win._

'I know Dranzer. I don't think it will come that far. Trust me, I've got a good feeling about the one with the long blue hair…'  
Dranzer nodded and flew off.  
'Kenny, could you get my sword from my room and bring it to me at gate three?'  
'Of course Master Kai. Be careful.' the brunette said while he went inside.

The dual haired teen closed his eyes for a second and tried to calm himself. Ever since he'd laid eyes on the bluenette, his heart was beating fast…very fast… When he opened his eyes again he saw Dranzer coming back.

_They're heading for gate three. And I now know who the third one is. There's a dragon hiding in the bluehaired teens cape. The dragon is strong Master Kai. Please be careful._

'I will Dranzer, I will.' he said offering his arm again for the phoenix to rest. 'I'd appreciate it when you'd accompany me when I speak to them beautiful. I'd like to know what you think of them.'

Dranzer let out a satisfied chirp. She knew Kai cared about her more than anyone else, but she also knew he wasn't really as protective and loving when it came to himself. "I'll protect you Master Kai" she thought as Kai made his way to the third gate.

TBC

and? what do you think? I could always use some hints, tips, even critism is welcome XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade. Don't sue me, I've got no money to spare at all. XD

'….' Spoken  
"…." Thoughts  
_italics_ bitbeast/master talking

**Chapter 4**

'I'm telling you Takao…Tyson…he must be the prince, or at least someway related to the royal family.' Said Max. 'Do you realise how much more difficult it'll become!'  
'Calm down buddy. I know. I'll find a way.' Said Takao calmly.

_I agree with Max-sama. Be careful Takao-sama. And don't expect anything from him, you never know…_

'You too Dragoon? How often was I wrong with judging people before I even knew them?'

_None that I know of, but even so, be careful._

'I will Dragoon, I will.' Said Takao. Meanwhile they arrived at the gate.  
'I wonder what's taking them so long.' Wondered Max. 'Surely they could be here before us since they're inside the palace walls…'  
Suddenly the both of them were disturbed by one of the two guards standing at the gate.  
'This is royal ground. Please remove yourselves.' Said one of them.  
"He can't be much older than me…" thought Takao  
'I'm sorry, but we were called.' Said Takao.  
'I haven't had any notice of that. I cannot let you pass.' Said the red haired teen.  
'Tala, let them in.' came a voice from behind.  
'But…'  
'Let them in.' repeated Kai demanding.  
'As you wish.' He said sheathing his sword. So did his partner Brian.

Takao and Max cautiously entered the palace grounds.  
'No need for caution, I'm unarmed at the moment.' Said Kai . 'Let's go over there so we can't be overheard.' Added he prince. 'I'll properly introduce myself then.' He said turning around to go to the place he'd pointed out earlier. 'O, and your dragon can come out of hiding once we're there. No one will see him.'  
'How do you know?' asked Tyson slightly surprised.  
'Someone told me.' Said Kai absently, wondering what took Kenny so long to get his sword. He hoped the boy hadn't run into Boris.

When the three teens reached the spot Kai had pointed Kenny reached them.  
'Thank you Kenny.' Said Kai while he fastened his sword to his belt.  
Although it was visible for mere seconds, Takao could see the dual haired teen bandaged torso.

"The sword is for show. He probably can't fight in his state, probably can't even run…"

Kai sat down, leaning against a huge willow, his sword still at his hip. He gestured the two other teens to sit down as well. Kenny already sat next to him.

The wounded prince sat cross legged, Dranzer had perched herself on one of Kais knees, eying the other two teens carefully.  
Takao took of his cape and let Dragoon out.  
'Wow!' said Kenny. 'I've never seen a dragon before! I…' he suddenly stopped because Kai raised his arm in front of him.  
Kenny apologised and kept quiet. He knew Kai was more strict when they weren't alone. Kai would probably apologise to Kenny later on.

"So the brunette is a slave then. Then Max must be right about him being of royal blood. The guards listened to him, so there's no doubt about it, but what is he/ the crown prince? Second in line? A cousin?"

'Before I state my name, I'd like to know yours.' Said the prince.  
'Why?' asked Max. 'Why don't you introduce yourself first?'  
'Max!' reacted Takao. 'You can't just say something like that!'  
'Precaution only.' Answered Kai. 'By now you must've figured out who I am, or at least you must have an idea by now.'  
'I'm Tyson Granger. My friend here is Mizuhara Max. His name…' he said pointing at Dragoon who sat in his lap, '…is Dragoon.'  
'Dragoon?' repeated Kai. 'Sounds familiar…' he whispered more to himself.  
'What about you?' asked Takao.  
'This is Kenny, my name is Hiwatari Kai. As you have probably already guessed, I'm the crown prince. Her name is Dranzer.' Said Kai patter her softly on her head. Dranzer and Dragoon were starting at each other, trying to read the spirit in front of them.  
'Why did you call us on the palace grounds?' asked Takao, dying fro answers. He wanted to know if the prince was drawn to him in the same way he was drawn to the prince.  
'Dranzer spotted you three. She'd told me earlier that you were new in town and that you interested her. I think because of your dragon.' Said Kai calmly, showing none of his emotions. It wasn't the truth, and Takao and Max knew it, but didn't react on the lie. 'What are you doing in the city? Your family names don't sound familiar to me, so I assume you're not from around here.'  
'No, we're not. We're searching for someone.' Answered Max. 'What do you want from us?' added the blond.  
'Nothing.' Answered Kai.  
'Then why did you want to talk with us?' asked the blond. Max nudged Takao to pay attention when he saw that he was staring at the  
prince.  
Kai had noticed that the bluenette was staring at him, and he had difficulties not doing so either.

_Dranzer? What's with the bluenette? Why am i…drawn…to him?_

_I'm not sure Master Kai. I feel the same about the dragon…_

'Do I need a reason to want to talk to someone?' answered Kai to Max earlier question.  
'No.' said Max.  
'But a prince doesn't invite someone on the palace grounds just to talk.' Said Takao. Max sighed inwardly, happy his friend finally entered the conversation.  
'Are you scared of me? Afraid I'll attack you?' answered Kai to that question.  
'No.' said Takao. 'You won't, because you can't.'  
Max looked confused, Kenny a bit scared

"Did he see Master Kais bandages? For as far I could see Master Kai didn't show the bandages." Thought Kenny. He looked at Kai, trying to read him, but he couldn't find a glint of surprise or anything else.

'You're wounded…badly. You've been unconscious not too long ago. In the last few days.' Said Takao.  
'What!' reacted Kai. He quickly stood up and winced as he backed away from Takao and Max. His wounds weren't ready for fast movement yet. 'How do you…are you…are you a wizard? Psychic?' His hand instinctively reached for his sword. Dranzer, who had hopped off Kais knee just in time now flew up to his shoulder.  
'I'm not a psychic, nor a sorcerer…' said Takao.  
'There's a difference between a sorcerer and a wizard.' Said Kai on a defending tone. Takao couldn't guess a reason why he would say that, but he ignored it for the time being. He stood up, slowly. He never reached for his sword. He picked Dragoon up and placed him on his shoulder. The dragons tail curled loosely around the bluenettes throat.  
'Excuse my. My fault.' Said Takao sincerely. 'I've never seen a wizard nor sorcerer, so I don't know the differences, but I can assure you, I'm none of them. I've had dreams…'  
'A psychic then.' Concluded Kai quickly. 'What do you want from me?' he asked.

"We just asked him that question…" thought Max confused. 'And why is he so scared of wizards and psychics?"

'Nothing. I'm not here to harm you. Like we said earlier, were just looking for someone.' Said Takao calmly. He couldn't make himself say that he was searching for him right now. The crown prince was **too** scared. He knew it would be very difficult for the two of them to have a normal conversation now.

_Dragoon? Do you perhaps know why is can be so afraid of wizards and psychics? _

_I can't read minds Takao-sama. I don't know, but my guess is that he had an unpleasant situation in his youth…_

'Please leave.' Said Kai lowering his sword a bit.  
'We…' tried Takao, but he was stopped by Kai.  
'Leave. Before I call the guards.'

Takao looked at Max. The blond thought exactly the same.

"We can't do anything more today. Let's go, give him some time to think."

'Kenny, walk them out. I'll see you again in my private bath chamber.'  
'Yes Master.'  
Kai turned around and left towards the palace.

'You could better go, my Lords.' Said Kenny. 'You don't want my Master to call the guards.'  
'Right. Coming.' Said Takao while watching the crown prince disappear inside the palace. He turned around and left together with Max and Kais slave.

* * *

_Are you okay Master Kai?_ Asked Dranzer concerned while Kai took out his clothes to take a bath. 

'Yes…no…who were they Dranzer?' he asked while he slid into the pool. The water was heated from beneath in the basement. Servants made sure that between certain hours all baths in the palace were heated by enormous fires.

_I do not know Master Kai, but I'll find out. At least I'll try. If you are sure you are okay I'll go and follow them._

'Yeah, I'm fine. Don't stay because of me.' He suddenly noticed he hadn't unwound his bandages before he entered the water, but he didn't really care. 'Besides, Kenny is coming this way in a few moments.'

_Are you sure Master Kai? If you want me to stay I will. I can find them later on._

'I'm sure. Go. Try and find out as much as you can.' He said smiling friendly as he patted the phoenix who was sitting on the princes shoulder. Dranzer hopped onto Kais offered hand, and spread her wings.

_I'll come back as soon as I know more. Take care Master Kai._

'I will Dranzer, don't worry about that.' Answered Kai while the phoenix left the bathroom through a small window.

'Master Kai? Can I come in?' asked Kenny carefully.  
'Of course.' Answered Kai. 'What do you think about those two?' he added while Kenny made his way to the side of the pool where  
Kai was. He sat down on a bench, not entering the water at all. He wasn't allowed to.  
'I don't know. They seem nice enough, but on the other hand… I really don't know.' Said the brunette. 'I do know that the blue haired teen didn't like me though.'  
'Didn't like you?'  
'He looked at me with … I don't know… disgust written over his face…' said the younger teen, looking away.  
'Kenny, I really don't think he doesn't like you. He's probably from a country where slavery doesn't excist anymore. I wish it was abolished here too, but sadly it's not. But to come back on the blue haired teen, he's probably more loathed with me that with you. You shouldn't worry about that.'  
'I'll try and remember that master Kai.' Said Kenny, his mood suddenly a lot brighter than before. He really was bothered with how the  
blue haired teen had looked at him.

Kai swam towards the side of the pool where Kenny was. 'Kenny, could you help me unwind my bandages?' he asked.  
'Of course.' Said the teen. He sat down on his knees next to the water and helped the dual haired teen with the first part of the bandages. When the bandages reached underwater Kai signalled him he could stop.  
'I can do the rest. Thanks Kenny.'  
Kenny smiled, and let the prince unbind the bandages himself. He knew that Kai didn't like to be depended on someone, especially not to persons he didn't know, or persons he hated, like Boris, even his grandfather Voltaire.

After a few minutes of silence Kenny suddenly asked: 'Master Kai? May I ask a question?'  
'Of course Kenny. You know when you may and may not. What is it?'  
'I was…I was just wondering why you reacted how you reacted when the blue haired teen started with saying he had had dreams, and…'  
Kai was silent for a while, his face had gone blank.  
'Master Kai?' asked Kenny carefully.  
'Yes, I've heard your question…I was thinking about a way to explain. It isn't easy.'  
'You don't have to answer if you don't want too.' Added Kenny immediately, thinking he'd asked completely the wrong question.

Kai pulled himself out of the water and sat down, his legs still in the water. 'Kenny, look at me.' He said gently making the brunette look at him. 'You didn't do anything wrong. I'll answer the question, I was just thinking how I could best answer it.' He said firmly, but not angry.  
'I'm sorry.' Apologised Kenny.  
'You don't have a reason to apologise Kenny. I'll answer your question, but you need to promise me never to tell this to anyone…ever. Rei knows about it, so you can talk about it with him if you need to, but no one other, do you understand?'  
Kenny nodded.  
'Good. Then let me take on my pants, this will be a long story.' Said the crown prince as he stood up. He took on his favourite black coloured loose fitting pants. He didn't take on a shirt or something like that yet.  
'What I'm going to tell you will probably be difficult to believe, but trust me, what I'm going to tell is the truth.' Said Kai while he sat down on the bench Kenny sat on earlier.

'I…I'm half phoenix.' Said Kai after a few seconds of silence. Although Kennys hair hid his eyes, Kai could see the disbelieve written over Kennys face.  
Kai let out a small sigh. He had predicted Kenny wouldn't believe it immediately. He didn't really want to do it, but he decided to show  
the proof of his half phoenix blood.  
He closed his eyes, and concentrated on his back. Kenny watched in awe as the princes back began to glow in a reddish colour. Only a few seconds later two enormous red wings materialised from out of his shoulder blades.  
'…Wow…amazing…' stammered Kenny. He rose to his feet and approached Kai when the prince had opened his eyes again. 'It hurts, doesn't it Master Kai? The wings?'  
'Not normally. It hurts a bit now because my back was badly wounded, but it's nothing serious. But do you believe me now I'm half phoenix?'  
'How couldn't I!' said Kenny smiling. 'May I?' he asked his hand reaching for one of the wings.  
Kai smiled and sighed softly. 'Of course.'

* * *

'What do you think about that Kai?' asked Max while he and Tyson made their way back to the inn.  
'He's interesting. I will come to the castle tomorrow again, when he picks a new slave.' said Takao staring at the sky as they walked on.  
'Tomorrow you'll go...wait, you're not going to...are you?' 

TBC

I am SO sorry for the late update, but I've got a weeks vacation, and I'm at home at the moment, with a computer that doesn't have my notes for this story...aaanyway, I managed to remember more than enough for this chapter, it only took a while longer…

Reviews are more than welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Don't sue me, I've got no money to spare at all x)

Chapter 5 **Saving the Phoenix**

'You have to reconsider this Takao!' repeated Max when they arrived at their room. 'You can't just do that! You don't even know how he will react if you see him again, you have no certainty of success with this plan. Besides, what do you think to do, once you're on the inside of the walls?''Calm down Max, the neighbours don't have to hear us. And at this moment, this is the only way I can get close to him.' explained Takao letting himself fall on the bed. 'I want you to know, I'm not completely content with it either, but this is the only thing I can think about at the moment. Don't worry too much about me. I can take care of myself.'  
'And what should I do? Assuming he chooses you and you get in.' said Max, still irritated.  
'I… I haven't put thought in that actually.'  
'You're not leaving me out here alone!' said Max stubborn  
'Then what do you want to do?' asked Takao while he sat up. He eyed his blond companion.  
'I don't know, but you're not letting me out of this Takao. I didn't accompany you to leave you alone! Who knows what might happen to you!'  
'I know I know, but Max, really, I…'  
'If you're going, I'm going.'  
'What! I know you want to help me Max, but this is going a bit far.'  
'And you going isn't overdoing it! Takao, you have to realise, if something happens to you inside and I'm not there I'll never forgive myself.'  
'Neither would I if I were in your shoes, but I can't let you come with me Max.'  
'Why not? Too dangerous?'  
'Also.'  
'Even more reason to go with you.'  
'Max…'  
'You're not going to get me change my plans Takao. If you go, I go with you.'  
Takao sighed. Max was a nice guy, but when he had his mind set on something, he couldn't be talked off. Neither would he though.  
Takao smiled friendly and said: 'Well, if you want to go that badly I can't stop you.'  
'Thanks Takao.' said the blond. He knew Takao would eventually let him, but he'd rather not argued about it.  
'So, what's your plan your highness.' teased Max.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-flashback-

'_Boris. Who are those men?' asked young Kai, rubbing his eyes out. Boris had woken him up by practically smashing the door in. The men next to Boris had a strange style of clothing. Both men were clad in long robes, the one completely black, the other man's robe was sand coloured, and had a dark red decoration at the end of the sleeves.  
Weapons weren't allowed inside the palace, though the black clothed man did have some sort of staff with three blades on top._  
'_Boris?' asked the prince while he quickly took on a bathrobe while his legs were still covered by the blankets. He normally slept in shirt and shorts, but the night had been extremely hot, so he'd shed his clothing. The prince didn't like it when someone could see his exposed body, especially not Boris._  
'_What's going on?' asked the prince annoyed while he stood from his bed. He quickly glanced outside and saw that the sun just started to rise. 'What's so important to wake me this early, and in such a way?' he said glaring at the door. The lock was broken._  
'_My apologies my prince. You didn't respond to my calls, and the door was locked so…'_  
'_I always lock my door when I'm **asleep**.' snapped the prince. 'Who are they!' he demanded to know._  
'_Your grandfather wanted you to be checked up. He hired these two men.'_  
'_He would've told me that beforehand. Who are they really Boris? Answer me.'_  
'_Like I said, they're here to check you up.'_  
'_My personal doctor already did the day after my tenth birthday, not even three weeks ago…What do you want Boris?'  
_

_Meanwhile Kai was trying to reach Rei telepathically, but he didn't have any control over it yet, mainly because Rei told him he could do so only a week ago, and he hadn't had the time to practice yet._  
'_Boris?' asked the prince, his eyes widening while his mentor approached him. The man grabbed his wrists and pushed him on the bed again._  
'_Be a good prince and lay still while they do their job.'_  
'_NO! Let go of me Boris. I'll have grandfather…' He was suddenly silenced by a kiss from Boris. If possible the princes eyes widened even more. He didn't know how to react. His body went limp. Kais mentor took the opportunity to tie the princes hands to the headboard. Kai snapped back to reality._  
'_What the … BORIS!' yelled the teen while the two strangers also approached the bed. The dark clothed man with the staff cast a spell over the princes body so he couldn't move. He could feel everything else though. First the other man used his powers to read the princes mind, trying to find anything Boris had told them to look for. He frowned_  
'_What's wrong!' asked Boris._  
'_He's being protected by someone. I can't reach his mind.'_  
'_What? Who!'_  
'_I do not know my Lord. But I do know that I can't do much now. If I do I might damage him severely. He will never be the same again, and if you want to keep it from you know who, I can't do that.'_  
"_You know who? Who do they mean? Grandfather?" He started trashing when he felt the man trying to read his mind again. It didn't really hurt, but it was really annoying._  
'_Get out of my head!' screamed Kai. 'There's nothing there **you** need to know!'_  
'_Silence boy.' said the black clothed man. He raised his staff again and silenced the prince with a spell._

"_What kind of magic is this? Rei sometimes 'practised' on me, but it never felt like this… Is this…black magic…is he…a wizard? Rei told me he's a sorcerer, he only uses his magic for good, but this guy…" _

_The prince was so lost in thought that he forgot to struggle._  
'_Gideon.' said the psychic to the black clothed man. 'Let's see what you can find. DON'T scar him.'_  
'_You know I can't do much if it can't be seen.' sighed the wizard. 'Ah well, let's start.'  
Kai closed his eyes. He didn't want to know what was going to happen. He didn't want to have to relive the images the rest of his life.  
The wizard cast several spells on the body. The one more painful than the other. The prince cried out, and tears started falling down his cheeks. _

"_Please….stop…stop…what are they looking for? What do they need to know? Please…someone…make him stop…"_

_The prince fainted, gladly accepting the dark world around him. A dark world without pain for the time being._

-end flashback-

'When I woke up I couldn't remember all what happened. The only thing I knew was that my body hurt like hell, and that I was bleeding…' Said Kai. He didn't mention where, but Kenny knew that Boris had probably used the opportunity of the prince being out cold to please himself.  
'That's awful. Did you tell Lord Voltaire?'  
'I wanted to, but before I could reach him, Boris found me first, and threatened to kill you and Rei if I told anyone about it. I never saw those two men again, but sometimes they still haunt my dreams. I now know what they were looking for, but I don't understand why it was so important to Boris. Anyway, now you know why I 'freaked' earlier today. I must warn you though, if you tell this to anyone, I'll have to punish you, and I will do it.'  
'I understand Master Kai…'  
'Kai? Are you here?' called Rei from out the corridors.  
'In my bathroom. Come in.' said Kai. The prince heard the door being unlocked and shortly after Rei came into his view.  
'I've been searching for you for over an hour now. Why didn't you tell me you were going to take a bath…what…hey…why are you…and…Kenny…You told him?' asked Rei when he suddenly realised his brother had his wings exposed.  
'Yes, I told him. I had to. Is Boris nearby?'  
'In his room. Shall I lock the bathroom door again?' asked Rei while he approached Kai. The lock already closed before Kai could answer.  
'You really use your magic too much bro.' teased Kai. 'Want to help me clean my wings?' he asked while he took out his pants again. He handed them to Kenny and slipped into the water again.  
'Sure. What happened today though?' asked Rei while he took out his top.  
'Why do you think something happened?'  
'Because you ask me to join you. Normally you do that when there's something on your mind. So…what happened today?'  
Kai smiled faintly. 'You're too smart bro.' he teased. 'I'll tell you in a sec…Kenny…?'  
'Yeah, I know. I'll leave you two alone. Do you need my help after bathing Master Kai?'  
'I'll manage. Thanks Kenny.'

When Kenny had left Kai sighed deep. 'Should I tell, or do you want to read my mind?' asked Kai while he started cleaning his left wing with a soft brush.  
'I'll read your mind. It's faster, and it'll spare you from repeating it. Shall I take care of your right wing in the meantime?'  
'Yeah, thanks bro.' Kai felt his adoptive brother enter his mind. He didn't mind though. They often did so, so they could talk even when they weren't in the same room. Over the years they had practised a lot with telepathically talking, and the only time Kai couldn't succeed was when Rei blocked him out. Rei could, if necessary, always read his brothers mind, but he didn't when Kai had made clear he didn't want to. Meanwhile also Rei started to brush Kai's crimson feathers. It was silent for a while, and when Kai didn't feel Rei anymore he turned around to face him.  
'Why didn't you tell me? You know I would've wanted to be present when you talked to those two.'  
'I know, but I knew you were meditating, and I know I shouldn't bother you then.' said Kai smiling nicely. 'But what do you think about those two?'  
'The blond one is cute.' said Rei blushing slightly. 'I mean… they're strange, but we've got to find out more about them. They interest me, and I wonder how the blue haired teen knew about your wounds, and that you have been unconscious for a while.'  
'Do you think I should contact them again?' asked Kai while he stretched his wings. 'Sorry.' he added when he almost hit Rei. 'I felt like stretching.' he teased.  
'Right..' teased Rei. 'I don't know. I certainly want to speak to them. Maybe I'll go in the city tomorrow.'  
'Tomorrow? I can't join you then…' said Kai a bit disappointed.  
'Why not?'  
'Grandfather wants me to get a new slave. He said I had to choose one tomorrow, but he didn't tell me when tomorrow. I'm practically stuck to the palace…'  
'O? You didn't tell me that. Why do you need a new slave? Isn't Kenny enough of a help?' asked Rei surprised while he continued brushing his brothers wings.  
'To me he is, but grandfather doesn't think about it in the same way. He probably wants someone else to look out after me. He knows I order Kenny to not tell him everything, and new slaves are easy to manipulate.'  
'Hmm…do you want me to be present tomorrow Kai? In case your wounds start bleeding again or something like that? I could help you without even being near to you, or touching you, but I do have to see you if necessary.'  
'If you could, I'd like that.'  
'But…' added Rei  
'But what?'  
'I dunno. It sounded like you wanted to add a 'but'…'  
'I did…I know you hate slavery…so do I, but I don't have a choice. You have.'  
'I know, but if you want me to be by your side tomorrow, I will be.' said the neko jin smiling sincerely.  
'Thanks Rei. But back to those two…did you know dragons could be held as pets?'  
'No, I didn't, but I thought the same about phoenixes.' the black haired teen teased.  
'Dranzer is not my pet.' teased Kai back.  
'No she isn't, but who says that dragon was a pet?'  
'True… now stop teasing and help me with my wings.' said Kai nudging Rei softly in his side. 'I don't get a lot of time to let them out you know.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

'….' Spoken  
"…." Thoughts  
_italics_ bitbeast/master talking  
/_italics/ _- telepathic between Rei and -x-

Chapter 6

Kai and Rei stayed in the bathroom a bit longer than planned.  
After an hour and a half someone started knocking on the door.  
'Shit…who is it Rei?' asked Kai while he tried to concentrate to call back his wings into his body.  
'It's Boris…' said Rei. 'Yes!' called Rei. 'Who is there?'  
'I need to speak to Kai.' said Boris, ignoring the neko's question.  
'Just a second.' called Rei. He eyed Kai, who's wings had just disappeared. 'Want to take some clothes on first?'  
'I don't think Boris can wait that long…He was pissed off this morning, and I doubt his mood has changed. As long as you are with me  
he won't do anything.'  
'Okay. I'm unlocking the door then…'  
_/Pretend you're washing my back…/_ said Kai telepathically.  
The two princes heard a click, and almost immediately Boris entered.  
'What's wrong Boris?' asked the crown prince.  
'I wished to talk with you privately, about tomorrow.' said the man.  
'Everything I have to say Rei can know. Besides, I'm quite enjoying my bath at the moment.'  
'I…' started Boris annoyed.  
'Master Kai?' interrupted Kenny. 'Lord Voltaire requested you and Rei to be present at dinner in a few minutes.'  
'Thanks Kenny.' said Kai. He turned to Boris. 'Excuse us but we have to dress.'  
Boris practically exploded, but left.

'Kenny?'  
'Yes Master Kai.'  
'Do we really have to attend dinner? Or did you just save me from a horrible conversation?' asked Kai while he got out the pool and  
started drying his body.  
'Both.' said Kenny smiling. 'I **was** send by Lord Voltaire to get you two, but it'll take a while before dinner is prepared. When I saw  
Boris enter your bathroom I thought I could help you a bit.'  
'You're a life saver Kenny.' said Rei patting the slave on his shoulder after he'd taken on his pants. 'But I wonder what Boris wanted… I'm sure he didn't want to talk about tomorrow…'  
'He was just hoping to catch me alone I guess.' said Kai indifferent, as he took on his black tank top. 'Kenny, do we have guests at dinner?'  
'No. Just the normal attendants.'  
'Then I don't have to overdress myself…' said the prince sighing. 'Sometimes I really wish I wasn't the crown prince…'

When Rei and Kai entered the dining room the first thing they noticed was that Boris wasn't there.  
'Where do you think he is?' asked Rei whispering while he sat down next to Kai.  
'I don't know. It's strange, but it confirms my suspicion he only wants me 'privately.' Good afternoon grandfather.' added Kai while he turned to his grandfather.  
_/He doesn't look too good Rei. Can you sense anything wrong with him/_ asked Kai

_/No, I can't sense anything wrong at the moment… maybe he took a disease or something like that…/_

'How's your back?' asked Voltaire after he'd taken a sip of wine.  
'Fine. It's healing very well. Thanks to Rei's help.' said Kai.  
'And thanks to you I still can't use spells that need a high level of magic.' teased Rei. 'It wore me out, almost completely you know.' he  
said winking.  
'I know bro, I know. I'm grateful for your help.' said Kai while he filled his plate. 'About tomorrow grandfather… I still don't see why I need a new slave. Kenny is more than enough help.'  
'We've had this discussion before Kai. I want you to pick a new slave, and that's final.'  
'Do you want me to, or did Boris advise you?' said Kai dryly.  
'Kai! You don't speak about your mentor in such a way!'  
'Excuse me, but I don't see him as my mentor anymore. I've learned what I had to learn, and he's more a nuisance to me now than a help.'  
'Kai!' said the king pissed.  
'Let it be bro…' said Rei softly. /_We already know what is going on in the castle…/  
_'Fine… I'm sorry for my accusation. May I leave?'  
'Apology accepted. Yes, you may leave. You may go too Rei, if you want.'

When the two princes were out of the dining room Rei said: 'Why did you do that Kai?'  
'I don't know. It just came out…just forget it, and help think of a way to get rid of Boris.'  
'I will, you know that, but still…Grandfather will report this to Boris, you know that…'  
'I know. I don't care. I'm too busy with other things to care though.'  
'Whatever you say bro…' said Rei in a disbelieving tone. "You'll regret that decision bro…" thought the black haired teen. Not in annoyance, but more in worry.

Kai didn't sleep well that night. He didn't have nightmares but his dreams were far from pleasant. Just before he woke up he dreamed about his meeting with Takao and Max. When he woke up the only thing he remembered was the blue haired 'stranger' who knew so much about him without ever having the chance of meeting him before.  
'Master Kai? Are you awake?' asked Kenny when he noticed the prince shift in bed. Kenny was already awake, and had prepared the  
princes formal attire.  
'Good morning' Groaned Kai.  
'Bad dream?'  
'Yes…no…sort of.. Help me remember that I find out where those two from yesterday come from.' he said while he sat up.  
'Before or after the formalities?'  
'After. Grandfather hasn't given me a specific time yet. I can't just leave. By the way, I just need my normal clothing for breakfast.' said  
the prince when he saw the cloths prepared by Kenny. 'Thanks for preparing them though.'  
'I'll get your clothes right away.'  
Kai yawned and stretched himself, noticing his wounds didn't hurt anymore. He could still feel them, but they weren't painful.

"Dranzer did a good job with my back…Where is she by the way, I haven't seen her since yesterday…"

Kai took on his clothes and started brushing his hair. When he was finished he felt Dranzer land on his head.  
'Hey, I just brushed my hair you know.' he teased while looking at his friend in the mirror.

_I know, that's why I did it. _teased Dranzer.

'I've got to go and join grandfather at breakfast. Did you find anything?'

_I'm afraid not Master Kai. I do know where they've spend the night, but I couldn't find out anything more…the dragon was constantly following me around._

'A well, nothing that can be done about it. Maybe I'll go to them myself…'

_Are you sure Master Kai? Because yesterday…_

'Don't worry. I'm fine. I overreacted…'

_I'll see you when you have to pick your slave then. I'll be watching you._

'What? What if you're seen, you can't just do that…'

_I risk being seen every day Master Kai. The castle isn't a safe place for me either if I want to stay not known…_

'That might be true, but there will be a lot of people watching…there always are a lot of people watching with something 'special'…'

_Master Kai, you worry too much. To a lot of people I'll be too far away to see what I really am. Don't worry._

'If you say so Dranzer. Well. I guess I see you later today then, I really have to go to breakfast now…' said the prince patting the phoenix on her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Can we go outside again without being followed Dragoon?' asked Takao, looking out the bedroom window.

_She isn't close by anymore, but please, be cautious Takao-sama…_

'I will Dragoon, I will.'  
'So. What are we going to do now?' asked Max. 'Getting caught isn't that big of a problem, being made a slave is different. We could be killed instead of sold into slavery! Besides, I really don't agree with you. Slavery Takao! Slavery!' said the blond teen, restlessly pacing through the room.  
'You don't have to follow me Max, you know that. I've made up my mind though.'  
'Where you go, I go. But that doesn't mean I agree with it!' reacted the blond, almost angry. 'Anyway, what are we going to do with our weapons, personal stuff, the horses…they were raised especially for the royal family. We can't just sell them…'  
'I'll send them back home. They know where to go.'  
'But Takao, what if…'  
'If this, if that… everything can happen, I know… I can't do anything about it if I want to go on with my plan.'  
'Takao…' tried Max again.  
'Don't Max. I don't want to fight with you. My decision is made. I'm not going to change it. Either help me, or go back home.'

That stung.

'Takao…' said Max, almost crying… 'You're making a big mistake…You're going to regret that decision…'  
'Max…' said Takao nicely. He approached the blond teen and gave him a hug. 'I wouldn't know what to do without you, but if you decide to stop now, I can understand. I won't force you into anything.'  
'But you are forcing yourself. No one should force themselves into something…' said Max softly.  
'Max…I want this…well, not this, but I know I have to do this. I know this is what I have to do to be with him…'  
'But…'  
'Shhh… I know what you want to say… I'm going. You don't have to.' said the blue haired teen, sitting down on the bed. Max followed him.  
'Takao…I promised I'll follow you, protect you… I will keep that promise…'  
'Thanks Max. I really appreciate it. You're the best friend a man can get, you know that?'  
'Yeah, and you're the worst idiot on the planet.' teased Max back. 'So back to one of my first questions…what are we going to do with our stuff and the horses?'

TBC

O.o … I planned to already be with the choosing of the slave by now…but so many things just popped in my head, I just had to write them! Sorry for that. In the next chapter though, Kai and Takao will meet again, and so will Max and Rei.

Thanks for all who reviewed, it really means a lot to me that there are people who take the time to read my stories.

Btw, I forgot to mention in previous chapters, my mother tongue isn't English, it's Dutch. I do not have a BETA reader, so there are definitely grammar and spelling mistakes in it. Sorry for that. Point the mistakes out and I'll correct them ;)

Until next time!

/Yume


	7. Chapter 7

'….' Spoken  
"…." Thoughts  
_italics_ bitbeast/master talking

_/italics/ _- telepathic between Rei and X..

Chapter 7

Breakfast was boring...as usual... Mostly filled with small talk, and normally Kai would be polite and join the conversations, but he had different things on his mind.  
'Kai? You're awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?' asked the king concerned. Or at least, he sounded concerned.  
'I'm fine, don't worry. I was just thinking. May I be excused? I've got to prepare myself for the rest of today.'  
'You may. Make sure you're ready at noon.'  
'I will Grandfather. Thanks.' said the prince bowing slightly. He went to his room, almost bumping into Kenny when he entered his room  
without looking.  
'Whoa, Master Kai, you gave me a scare.' said Kenny smiling slightly. 'Are you okay? You don't look too good…'  
'I need to talk with you Kenny, privately. Let's go to the bathroom.'  
'Eh…sure, but may I give these to Master Rei beforehand? He asked me to get them.' said Kenny with one of Kai's black tops.  
'What does Rei want with my clothes? A well, go ahead. I'll be waiting for you.' He was about to go to the bathroom when he saw Boris. 'On the other hand, I think I'll accompany you to Rei…' he said when he noticed that Boris had seen him.  
'Thanks Kenny.' said Rei when he saw the teen enter his room. 'Kai? What brings you here?'  
'Boris… I needed to avoid him. But now I'm here, what do you want with my clothes?'  
'O, nothing.' said Rei smiling. 'I need something of yours for a spell I'm creating.'  
'What spell?' asked Kai sceptically. 'Last time you made a spell with something that belonged to me it didn't end up that good…'  
'But this time it's different.' said Rei smiling. 'And besides, I'm not going to do anything with your top, I just need something of yours. It's for something else.'  
'What else?' asked Kai curious  
'You'll have to wait until I'm finished.' teased Rei.  
'You're a tease bro…' said Kai playfully.  
'I know…'  
'You'll find me when it's finished. I've got to prepare for later today…' said Kai. 'C'mon Kenny. Let's go to the bathroom.'  
'Sure.' said the blond following the prince.

'Kenny, from the moment I've chosen a new salve I'll be a lot more strict. I need the new one to understand that I'm the only one he has to obey, and not Boris. To accomplish that I cannot go easy on you for a while.' said Kai while hi slipped into the warm water of his private bath. 'If you want to join me, by all means. You won't get another opportunity anytime soon.'  
'I will, thanks Master Kai.' Kenny quickly undressed and followed the prince in the water. He didn't get too much opportunities to bath, so whenever he got the chance, he took it. Normally he would just wash himself.  
'In what ways will you be more strict?' asked the brunette while washing the princes back.  
'For you I only will make sure you do you chores. You know them already, so I won't remind you of them, but I will be watching more carefully. You'll have to spend some time with the new one too…Show him what you do, and what he has to do…'  
'Which is?' asked Kenny tracing a few scars on the prince's back, making him shiver slightly.  
'I'm not sure yet. You'll be probably relieved from some of your duties, but it all depends on who the new one is and how his behaviour is.'  
'Ah, I understand…You're back is healing well by the way. There are hardly any wounds left.' commented Kenny.  
'It doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks to Rei and Dranzer…Now let me wash your back.' said the prince teasing, pulling his slave in front of him.

After bathing Kenny, after taking some clothes on, went to Kais bedroom to get the prince's formal clothing.  
'Master Rei.' he said surprised when he saw the black-haired teen in his Masters room.  
'Just giving back his top. Where's Kai anyway?' asked the neko.  
'Baths. I'm taking his clothes there now. You want to speak to him, don't you?'  
'How do you know?'  
'I've known you for six years now Master Rei, and it's my job to take care of you and Master Kai.'  
'True.' said the Neko smiling. 'I'll accompany you to the baths then.'

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, in the inn.

Takao an Max had send their horses back to their country. The horses were trained to go back where they were born if they couldn't find their Masters, or when send away. Takao had hidden a cryptic note under his horses saddle, and just in case he'd also send a pigeon with the message not to worry. They sold most of their belongings, but hid their weapons, and the money. Takao wasn't planning on loosing an sword giving from father on son for centuries. Now the **only** thing they had to do was make sure they got in the castle.  
'So…now we've ditched our belongings…' said Max sarcastic. 'What's your plan **my lord…**?' Even though they had agreed not to quarrel about it anymore, Max kept doubting the princes plan.  
'I'm not sure yet…' said Takao.  
'NOT SURE! We've only got a few hours!'  
'I know, I know… I was just thinking…what if we attack a slaver, or something like that, and make sure we loose…'  
'That could be a plan…' agreed the blond.  
'But…' said the blue haired teen. 'That guy could also rape us and leave us just like that…'  
Max shivered. 'If you're trying to convince me, you're desperately failing buddy.'  
Takao smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry, I was just going through a possibilities of what could happen…'  
'There's also a possibility we DO get through, but that the prince will flip again…what then?'  
'Now you're scaring me Max…' teased Takao. 'I dunno. I guess we have to risk it…'  
Max wanted to say something but refrained from it.  
'Let's go get ourselves get caught then. I don't think I can think of another plan…' said the blond after a while.  
Takao smiled sincerely, and gave Max a hug. 'You're the best friend I could ever have.'  
'I now, and you'd better not forget that **your highness.**'  
'I won't.' said Takao, kissing the blonds neck.  
Max closed his eyes. 'Takao… I thought we decided we shouldn't do this anymore…' he said, but his body reacted differently.  
'Did we decide that?' teased Takao, softly nibbling the blonds earlobe. 'Yeah, we did…' moaned Max. 'It's been more than a year a go that we shared beds as lovers, and you know it Takao.' said the blond, trying to stay serious. But Takao's hands already found Max's weak spots. 'Taka.' he said, his breath quickening.  
'Mm…will you let me max?' asked Takao kissing the blond softly on his lips.  
'I…' Max wanted to decline, his mind knew he shouldn't start their relationship again, but his body didn't cooperate. He nodded and let himself fall on the bed. 'You know…' said Max between kisses and undressing the prince…'We're loosing precious time of getting caught…'  
The bluenette hmmed but ignored that remark.

* * *

'Rei? What brings you here?' asked Kai while he was brushing his hair when he saw his brother follow Kenny. He only had a towel around his waist.  
'I got something for you. But I'll let you dress first.' teased the black-haired teen.  
'You're making me curious Rei…' said Kai while he took his clothes from Kenny.  
'I know.' said the neko grinning.  
The dual haired teen shrugged and dressed. It took him a bit longer than normal 'cause he had to take on his formal clothing. Two layers of clothing, crests of the kingdom, several rings, his sword on his hip and a cape around his shoulders, beautifully decorated with a phoenix on it. He didn't take on the cape yet though.  
'What is it?' asked Kai while he walked to the garden together with Rei. Kenny had went to the bedroom to give the two teens some time alone.  
'I found out a way to communicate with someone who can't use magic, and without having to say a word.'  
'You mean, like our telepathy?' asked Kai interested.  
'Yeah, something like that. I needed something of you to be able to make the link, but if someone is wearing this, you can use your magic I gave you to talk to him or her.' said the Neko holding up a sort of collar. It was a simple thing, made of leather with a buckle to make sure it could be taken off.  
'Interesting…' said Kai. 'Will I be able to read his/her mind?'  
'I'm not sure bout that yet…It's harmless, you could try it on Kenny. I'm sure he wouldn't mind…'  
'I'll ask…Can I have it for a second?'  
'Sure.' said Rei giving it to his brother.  
'Oo…I feel the magic… you put quite a lot work in it, didn't you?'  
'O no, it was easy…well, once I knew how to… Besides, my magic is back to it's normal level again, so it's not a problem…'  
'A… I see. But…I could use this on the new slave…right?'  
'Yes. Everyone who doesn't use magic like I do can use it. I can block it, so it would be of no use on someone with the same level of  
magic as I have…'  
Kai thought about something suddenly. 'Rei…could you perhaps change something?'  
'Sure, if it's not too complicated.'  
'I'd like to….'

* * *

'You're as good as ever…' said Max, cuddled up against Takao. The blue haired teen smiled.  
'Sorry if I rushed it…I know we planned not to, but this could've been our last chance to … you know…'

* * *

'My Lord. Your grandfather told me to get you.' said Tala. 'I think it's time to go and get a new slave.'  
'Thanks Tala. Will you joing me Rei?'  
'Sure.' said the black-haired teen smiling.  
'Kenny, I want you to wait in my room.' said Kai when he saw that Tala had also told Kenny.  
'But I…'  
'Kenny…' warned Kai.  
'I'm sorry.' apologised the brunette. He bowed slightly and left.  
'In a bad mood?' asked Tala teasing.  
'Does it matter?'  
'Nope. Just asking.' teased the redhead.

The three teens made their way to the main gate. Just outside the gates people had gathered to watch.  
'What's so special about having to pick a slave?' asked Kai to no one in particular. He sighed and went to his grandfather who was  
already waiting for him.  
'Just in time. The slaver said he was ready.'  
Kai nodded. He stepped forward and watched the slaves who were kneeling on a line. They looked abused…badly. The were skinny, dirty, and so afraid they almost jumped when hearing someone in the crowd cough.  
'Are these all you have?' asked the prince after he'd taken a good look at each one of the slaves. Although he didn't want a new slave, if he had to choose one he would want one who could at least serve him without dropping dead by doing so.  
'These are all trained slave I have at the moment.'  
'Trained ones? You mean you have more?'  
'Yes, but they aren't trained yet. They do not know their status yet, and refuse to obey.' explained the slaver.  
'Show me them.'  
'O…of course my Lord. One moment please.' the man said nervously, quickly getting the two he mentioned.

* * *

'So now what!' asked max, trying to get rid of the ropes around his wrists. 'We didn't even get a chance to see the prince!'  
'How should I know Max, I…'  
'Shut up you two.' said the slaver. 'Get up, it seems the prince hit his head or something like that for wanting to see you two. GET UP!'  
The two teens stood up and were pushed forward.

* * *

'It's sure taking long…' complained Tala, standing next to Rei.  
'Yeah..wait…there he is again…with two te…' said Rei, suddenly going silent.  
'Rei? Yo, buddy!' said Tala waving his hand only a few inches from the nekos head.  
'Grandfather….' said Rei turning to the king. 'I want the blond one.'  
'What!' reacted Tala. The readhead knew Rei hated slavery…then why would he take one?  
Meanwhile Kai couldn't believe his eyes.

"Those two from yesterday? What are they doing here?"

Suddenly he heard his grandfather speak. 'My other grandson wants the blond one.'  
Kai was stunned.

"What?Reiwants…?" He suddenly noticed Rei standing next to him.

'Rei…' said Kai.  
'I'll explain later bro…'  
'No, wait…those two…those are the ones I talked with yesterday…'  
'What! They are…'  
'Yeah, it's them…Give me the other one.' said Kai turning to the slaver.  
'As you wish my Lords.'

On Kais room.

'Stay put, and get on your knees.' ordered the prince. 'What the HELL are you doing here!' snapped Kai. 'I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore!' he said the Takao, who was standing in the middle of the bedroom, his hands still tied on his back. 'Besides, didn't you hear me earlier? I said kneel!'  
The bluenette sighed and kneeled. 'If you never wanted to see me again, then why did you buy me?' he remarked instead of answering  
the question.  
Kenny, who was watching, swallowed. He had never seen Kai this mad before, and he knew how 'fond' he was of obedience when pissed. He wondered how Kai would react on Tysons behaviour.  
'You…!' Kai took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 'Kenny!'  
'Yes My Lord?' he quickly said.  
'Bathe him and give him new clothes. I need to speak with Rei.'  
'Yes My Lord…' Kenny said and quickly helped Tyson on his feet. 'This way…'

TBC

Yay finally another chapter done. Sorry if it took a bit longer than normal. I'm also busy with the sidefic on kitty at the moment…seeing that it's been AGES since I last updated that…

Comments and criticism are very welcome, everything to help me improve!

If you find grammar or spelling errors, please tell me. My native language isn't English, but I'm doing quite well in classes, so it shouldn't be too bad, but even so…

Tnx!


	8. Chapter 8

'….' Spoken  
"…." Thoughts  
_italics_ bitbeast/master talking  
_/italics/ _- telepathic between Rei and X..

**Saving the phoenix**

Chapter 8

Kai stormed out of his room and made his way to Rei's room. He entered his brothers room, and bumped into Tala. They both fell on the ground.  
'What the…' said Kai confused. 'Tala…what are you doing here? And …what the hell is that on your lap?' said the prince while stood  
up.  
'O, you mean him.' said Tala grinning. 'I found him on the palace grounds, went to Rei to check if it wasn't magically spelled or something…' he said, holding a pet sized white wolf in his arms. 'He's free of magic, so I'm going to keep him, train him. He'll be of a great asset to the defence of the palace.'  
'Train? A wolf! Are you out of your mind!'  
'O…mood still hasn't brightened up?' teased Tala instead of reacting on the Princes outburst. 'I'll leave you and your brother alone then…' he said dismissing himself, the white wolf following the redhead immediately after Tala had put him down on the ground.  
Rei grinned. 'Stay put.' he said to Max, who was sitting on the bed.  
He gently pushed Kai out of his room.  
'Max doesn't have to hear… what's wrong bro? You look troubled…' said the neko.  
'Troubled!' snapped Kai. 'I…why the hell did you want the blond one? I thought you were against slavery.' he asked, instead of answering.  
'I am…there's just something about him. I don't know. I trust my feelings.'  
'Then explain my feelings!' snapped Kai. 'Why do I want to know more about him, why do I want to be near him, but at the same time, he pisses me off to no end.'  
Rei smiled.  
'What?' asked Kai when he saw Rei smiling nicely.  
'You'll find out soon enough what is going on between you and Tyson.'  
Kai looked at his brother, puzzled.  
'Kai!' called Boris suddenly.  
'Damn…' hissed Kai. 'Yes?' he asked, clearly irritated.  
'I need to talk with you.' said Boris, completely ignoring Rei.  
'I'm busy talking with my brother.' complained Kai.  
'It's of royal importance my prince.' tried Boris.

Kai sighed. He reached for Reis thoughts.

_/Is he planning to do something/  
__/No, grandfather asked him to call for you./_

'Fine.' said Kai. 'Sorry Rei, we'll continue our talk later.'  
The black haired teen nodded. 'Shall I watch your new one?' asked Rei.  
'No. that won't be necessary. Kenny can handle him, and I want to talk to him before he sees the blond again.' answered the prince. He followed Boris to the throne room.

* * *

'You have to watch out with what you say to Master Kai.' warned Kenny while dressing Takao. 'You really don't want him to get angry. He normally doesn't punish anyone, but he has a line that can be crossed.'  
'Fine. I'll watch my words. Anything else?' asked Takao, irritated because he was begin treated like a kid.  
'Yes. Drop the attitude. I don't know why, but Master Kai is highly annoyed today. To be honest, I've only seen him this angry only once, and trust me, you don't want to know what he can do.'  
Takao sighed. 'I'll behave…' "For now…"  
Kenny smiled faintly. 'Hold out your arms please.'  
'Why?' asked the blue hared teen, doing as the brunette told him.  
'I need to put these on.' said Kenny clicking two 2.5 inch golden bracelets around Takao's wrists.  
'What are they for?' asked the teen, quite interested. The whole slave being was new for him.  
'So Master Kai can easily chain you hands together when necessary.' said Kenny dryly.  
Takao's eyes widened.  
'Don't worry. I wore them too in the beginning. If you do as he says he won't use them, unless there's some formal thing going on.'  
'If you say so…' said the bluenette, uncertain.

* * *

'Shouldn't I be chained?' asked Max innocently, while Rei came into his bedroom again. He was still sitting on Reis bed, where he was told to stay when Rei was talking to Kai.

Differently from Takao, Max knew a bit more about slavery. As guard of the palace he'd seen some kings and queens who were coming for a visit, taking their slaves with them. Although there was no slavery in their country, other countries did allow it, and the king couldn't keep the visitors from taking their slaves with them.

'Why are you so submissive?' asked Rei instead of answering Max. He stood at the window, looking outside, watching Tala trying to start training the wolf he found. 'You've been born a free citizen, you've been caught just today, but yet you're perfectly calm.'  
'W…what? How do you know!' asked max, not that calm anymore.  
'I'm a sorcerer.' said Rei turning to the blond. 'I'm able to use magic, and I can also read peoples minds.' explained the neko.  
'Y…you can read my mind? And Ta…Tysons too?'  
'Yes, I can. But I won't. Not unless highly necessary. I'd rather have you answer my question yourself.'  
'I…' Max was silent for a while. 'What was the question again?' asked the blond sheepishly. "Damn….if he can read our minds… I've  
got to tell Takao…this might become a problem."  
'Why are you so submissive?'  
'O, right…' said the blond, thinking how he could best answer without giving too much away. 'I don't really have a choice, do I? Besides, I feel something when I'm here. I don't know…' he said honestly. "I won't give him a reason to pry in my mind. Better be honest from the start…as honest as possible…"  
'Feel something?' asked Rei. "Does he feel the same thing as I feel?" he wondered.  
'Yeah. I can't explain. I just don't feel like disobeying at the moment.' he said smiling brightly.  
'What about your friend? Why did you hesitate when you said his name?'  
Max's eyes widened again. "He noticed? Damn damn damn…"  
When the blond didn't answer Rei approached him. He lifted the teens head up gently with his finger.  
'Max. I can read your mind if necessary, and that way I'll learn even more. Do you want that?' It wasn't a threat. More a statement of  
the facts on a nice tone.  
'Tyson is not his real name.' confessed Max. 'I'd rather not tell his real name though.'  
'Is Max your real name?'  
'Yes. I didn't change my name.'  
'Why did he?'  
'I…safety measures.' decided Max to say, hoping Rei would find the answer satisfying enough.  
Rei didn't say anything for a while.  
The blond swallowed. He wasn't comfortable with the silence at all. He wondered if the black haired teen was reading his mind.  
'How old are you?' asked Rei suddenly.  
'How old?' asked Max confused. 'He'd expected a lot of questions, but this one came as a surprise.'  
'Yes.' said Rei smiling nicely. 'How old are you?'  
'Fifteen. Tyson's sixteen.' answered the blond.  
'Only fifteen? You look older. Your aura feels older…'  
'I've been through a lot.' said Max softly. 'What are you going to do with me?' he asked, knowing he shouldn't ask that question at all, but he needed to know.  
'I don't know.' answered Rei. He hadn't really thought about that yet. He didn't take Max as a slave 'cause he needed one. He'd  
chosen Max 'cause he felt some connection.  
'You…don't…know?' asked the blond, his eyes wide as saucers.  
'No.' said the sorcerer smiling sheepishly. 'You're the first slave I ever had. Technically I'm against slavery.'  
Max just sat on the bed, dumbfounded. 'But…the prince…'  
'My brother already has a slave yes, but my brother, Kenny and I practically grew up together. Kenny was an orphan, found on the streets. I don't know why, but he was taken in the palace. I arrived only a year before Kenny. Why I was adopted as a brother and Kenny a slave, I don't know. Though Kenny is a slave, he isn't really treated like one.' said Rei. After a few seconds of silence he added: 'To be honest, I really have no idea what to do with you.' said the prince, grinning.

Max blinked a couple of times.

* * *

When Kai came back from his talk with his grandfather he was even more irritated than he had been the whole day. He walked into his room, finding Kenny and Tyson sitting on the ground. Talking.  
'Kenny.' he said while sitting down at the end of his bed. 'Go and see if Rei needs your help.'  
'Help Master Rei?' asked Kenny confused.  
'Go!' repeated Kai.  
The brunette quickly stood up. He bowed and left the room, but not without giving Tyson some sort of glare to make sure he would  
behave himself.  
'What has Kenny told you?' asked Kai after he'd cooled down a bit.  
'Enough for me to know what I should and shouldn't do.' answered Takao.  
'He probably failed to mention then that I wish to be addressed properly.' said the prince. He stood up, and neared Takao.  
'He **did** tell me that.'  
'Then….why don't you address me the way you should?'  
'I…I forgot.'  
'Nonsense!' snapped Kai. 'Even when I attended you on the way to address me, you still didn't do so correctly. You may think I'll treat  
you differently because we have met before. I won't. I don't know why you chose for slavery, and in fact, I don't even want to know. The only thing **you** have to know is how to behave.' he said with a firm voice. 'Stand up.' he added.  
Takao did as he was told, without complaining.  
Kai took a good look at his new slave. Even though Takao was on slippers, he was still longer than Kai, which bothered the prince a bit. He'd always been the taller one.  
'Turn around.' ordered Kai.  
Takao complied. The prince tugged Takao's hair band loose, making the bluenettes hair fall around his shoulders. Kai ran his fingers  
through the still damp hair. He'd always had something with long hair.  
Takao felt himself relax a bit. He'd always liked it when Max was playing with his hair, and even now with the prince running his ringers through his hair made him relax a bit.  
'M…master?' he asked carefully, inwardly cringing. He didn't like that word.  
'Yes?' said Kai, almost purring.  
'I…may I see Max?'  
'Not yet.' answered Kai, his voice suddenly back to formal. His hand left the teens hair and he crossed his arms on his chest.  
'But…'  
'Tyson…Not. Yet.'  
'When will…'  
'NOT yet.' repeated Kai.  
Takao sighed.

'What are you good at?' asked the crown prince suddenly while he went to a cupboard, and got a brush out one of the drawers. 'Sit  
down on the bed.' added Kai.  
'What I'm good at?' repeated Takao.  
'That's what I asked yes.' said Kai, starting to brush his slaves hair.  
'I don't know really. I'm good with a sword…'  
'You'll have to show me that later on. Anything else?'  
Takao thought for a while. 'Max says I'm good at giving massages. But I'm not that good.'  
'Any particular part of the body?'  
'No. Everywhere…' Takao blushed slightly when he thought of the times he had given Max massages. Most of the time they ended up in bed.  
Both teens didn't speak for a while. Takao enjoyed the feeling of someone brushing his hair. After a while he instinctively leaned back into Kai a bit. When he realised though, he scurried away from the prince.  
'What are you doing?' asked Kai, his eyebrow raised.  
'N…nothing…'  
'Master.' warned the prince.  
'Master.' added Takao reluctantly.  
'Good. Now get back on the bed, I wasn't finished yet.'  
Takao nodded and slowly got on the bed again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

'….' Spoken  
"…." Thoughts  
_italics_ bit beast/master talking  
_/italics/ _- telepathic between Rei and X..

Both teens were silent for a while. When Kai had ridden Takao's hair of all tangles he dropped the brush on the bed. The continuous movement of his arm was still too much for the prince's back."Must be because of the wounds…" thought the prince.  
Takao somehow noticed that Kai was feeling a slight pain.  
'How's your wound?' he asked concerned.  
That question shocked Kai slightly, and made him think again. He hadn't forgotten their first talk, he just hadn't thought about it.  
'Tell me about those dreams you have.' he ordered.  
'I…you're not accusing me for being something weird?'  
'No.'  
'You did last time.' said Takao, testing if the prince would flip again or not. He watched him stand up from the bed, walking to the mirror in the bathroom. Takao sat cross-legged on the bed.  
'I was… confused…unaware…tell me about those dreams.' said Kai again, sighing when he saw his hair. "I need a haircut" he thought slightly annoyed.  
'Well…what do you want to know?'  
'Everything. And don't forget to address me properly.'  
'I'm sorry. Well, first I think I should say that I can't control when I get those dreams or not. It just happens.'  
'What do you see in those dreams? You mentioned my wounds, and that I was unconscious. How did you know? Could you exactly see what was going on?' asked Kai curious, furiously hoping that wasn't the fact.  
'No.' said Takao, taking a moment of pause, thinking about the best way to explain. 'I see… comparable situations, but I've never seen the actual happening.'  
'Comparable situations? Explain.'  
'Well, in your case I saw a phoenix and…'  
Kais eyes widened. 'A phoenix?' He slightly panicked. Did he know?  
'Yeah, I don't know why, but with certain persons I see animals. Other persons are resemblances of objects, mostly something to do with nature, like a lake, or a tree. Anyway, the phoenix I saw looked like it was dying. My dream ended there, but just before I woke up it felt like the phoenix lived again, but was still very weak. A little while later I was taking a ride on one of the horses at my home, and I almost fell off because something happened to the phoenix again. That time though it felt like the phoenix was healing.'  
'You weren't asleep back then, how come…' started Kai, but couldn't finish because Takao already answered.  
'I don't know. Normally I only see things in dreams. That was new for me too. And when I saw you, I got another sort of vision, whichtold me that you were the person in the dreams.'  
'Do you have any idea why I'm a phoenix in those dreams, visions?'  
'Not a clue. That's mostly the part of the dreams I don't understand, but I don't need to if I can find that person.'  
'If you can find that pers…don't tell me you were looking for me? You said when I asked you why you were here, that you were looking for someone. Am I that person?'  
Takao didn't answer.  
'I'll take that as a yes. Why were you looking for me?'  
Again Takao didn't answer.  
'I asked a question, and I expect an answer!' said Kai irritated. He approached Takao. He lifted the teens chin quite roughly with his left hand, making the teen look at him. 'Don't let me repeat myself!'  
Takao looked up in violet eyes, but still didn't say anything. Just when Kai gave Takao a slap in his face Voltaire entered the bedroom.'  
'Grandfather.' said Kai monotone, only stating the fact that he acknowledged that the man was there.  
'I need your help Kai.'  
'I'm busy.'  
'Your slave can wait. I need you now.'  
'Fine.' sighed Kai. 'Don't leave the room.' he said firmly as he followed his grandfather.  
Takao stared at the door, even when Kai was out of sight.

"He actually slapped me!" He raised his hand and held it on his already reddening cheek. "The nerve…if he knew I was a prince…" Takao let himself fall back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, trying to make up an answer for the question asked by Kai. He knew for certain Kai would make him answer it when he came back.  
Takao was disturbed in his thoughts though when he heard someone call him.  
'Ta…Tyson…'  
'MAX!' said the prince happily. He shot up and made his way to the door. 'What are you doing here? I was told I…''  
'I know, I know, but Rei thinks its safe, and he thought we could at least talk to each other.' the blond said happily. 'Hey…what happened to your cheek?' asked Max, suddenly concerned. He softly touched Takao's cheek.  
The blue haired teen winced a bit. 'He slapped me.'  
'What! Why?'  
'Because I didn't answer a question. I deserved it I suppose, I mean, he doesn't know who I really am…'  
'That might be true, but…' Suddenly two arms snaked around the blonds waist from behind. 'My brother is coming back. If he sees you two talk, well…I'm not sure what he'll do…' said Rei, his head resting on Max's shoulder.

Takao blinked. "It looks like they're already in a relationship!" he thought, slightly jealous.  
Rei smiled. He'd heard Takao's thoughts, but didn't say anything. 'We really need to go now Max. C'mon.'  
'Coming.' said the blond smiling slightly. He hadn't told Takao yet, but he really liked the neko-jin.  
'O, and I'll talk with my brother, so don't worry, you'll see Max more often Takao.' said Rei before the both of them disappeared.  
"T…Takao? How does he know my name? Did Max tell him! I can't imagine he would do that! And what's going on between them…" wondered the bluenette.

'What are you doing here?' asked Kai when he wanted to enter his bedroom.'Standing. I'm still in the room.'  
'I didn't say you weren't allowed to stand here. I was asking why you were standing in the door.'  
'Because I wanted to see a bit more of the castle.'  
'You will. I need some sword practice to calm down, and you, will be my opponent.'  
'What? I mean, I can…aren't I… can I hold a sword?'  
'A dull one. And for practice only.'  
'What about your wounds. Can you handle it?' asked Takao, remembering that brushing his hair had been tiresome for the prince.  
'I can handle it. Tie your hair back and follow me.'  
Takao tied his hair into a ponytail while Kai picked up his sword from the shelve.  
'Don't stray.' he added when they left the bedroom.

_/Bro? Can we bother and watch you two practice/ _ asked Rei telepathically.

_/Why/_

Silence.

_/Sure, go ahead…/_

'Max, I'm going to go to the practice hall to watch my brother train. You want to come with me?'  
'I'd like to Master Rei.' said the blond, happy he could see more of the castle, and hoping he would find out more about the double haired prince.

When in the practice room Kai took one of the dull swords of the wall and handed it to Takao.  
'How does it feel? Too light? Too heavy?'  
Takao tried some simple movements.  
'Too light.'  
'Too light? I thought it would be about the right amount of weight…try this one then.'  
Takao repeated the movements, content with the weight in his hands.  
'Perfect.' said the bluenette.  
The prince walked away from Takao, and got into an attacking stance.  
'Whenever you're ready.' said Takao, grinning. He was looking forward to spar with Kai.

Takao took a defensive stance, and carefully watched Kai. The prince was suddenly gone.  
"He's fast!"  
Luckily for Takao he could feel the prince's energy around him, so he could duck just in time and parry with an attack of his own, which was immediately stopped by Kais blade.  
The two teens didn't notice, but Rei and Max entered the practice room. Instinctively Max wanted to help Takao, but he was pulled back by Rei.

'He'll be fine. Kai knows what he's doing. Sit down, don't disturb them.'  
Max nodded, and did as he was told.

"He's really good"_…_thought Takao when he had to block one of the princes attacks again. "I hardly get the change to switch from defence to offence…And it looks like his wounds don't effect him at all at the moment…best chance I have is to wear him out…if I survive that long…"  
Takao ducked, and made a head roll. He quickly turned around and aimed his attack on the prince's legs. Kai jumped, and stood on his slaves blade. He aimed his sword at Takao's throat.  
'You're good.' complemented Kai. 'You're really good, though you have a reckless style of fighting.'  
'I've been told before. It's just my style.' said Takao letting go of the blade, slightly disappointed in himself that he couldn't hold longer against the prince.  
Kai picked up the sword from the ground and gave it back to Takao. 'Round two. I need to get rid of my anger.' he said while taking a few steps back again.

The sparring began again, this time even faster than before. Max could hardly follow the two princes move. He looked at Rei, and saw him watch in awe. He was able to see the two though.  
'How can you see them? They're so fast…' whispered Max.  
'Practice. At first I could've Kai move too. One of his strategies, but once you've seen through his trick, it's easy. Your friend is using a complete different way to see Kai than I do though…'  
'Takao trusts his feel for aura's. I've never had the chance to sneak up…'  
'I thought so. Can you see Takao move?'  
'Yes, but I still can't see Kai move. Only when he hits Takao's sword.'  
'Hmm…they're speed is almost equal. My brother is slowing down bit by bit. Tell me when you can see him.' said Rei while he sat cross-legged on the ground.  
"He's slowing down! I might get a chance to attack!" thought Takao when he noticed the prince slowing down even just a bit.  
Kai too noticed he was slowing down.  
"Got to beat him now before he gets the chance to attack…" the prince opened another attack. Takao turned away, preparing an attack of his own. Before he was facing Kai again though Kai had flipped his blade and tossed it to his left hand so he could immediately attack again. He only meant to cut Takao's clothing, but with his back still slightly throbbing, and a little less accurate left arm he cut Takao's back. The blue haired teen dropped on his knees and hissed in pain.

Kai blinked once in disbelieve of the fact that he'd really hit Takao. He dropped his sword and knelt down next to Takao, checking the wound.  
'This wasn't my intention.' he said while he tore Takao's shirt.  
In the meantime Rei and Max had also made it to the two princes.  
'Lay down on your stomach.' ordered Kai when he noticed when Rei was about to heal the wound.  
Max knelt in front of Takao and took the teens hand. They locked eyes while Rei started healing.  
Takao's back fell ticklish but pleasant.  
'There, that should do it.' the neko-jin said.  
Takao sat up, trying some simple moves. He moved his arms, neck, and finally dared to stretch when he didn't feel any pain.  
'Wow! That was great! How did you heal the wound?' asked Takao interested.  
'Magic.' answered Rei. 'You're back and arm okay bro?' he asked directing himself to Kai.  
'I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Are you okay Tyson?' he asked his slave.  
'Yup. Don't feel anything anymore. That was a good move!' he complemented. 'I almost had you though…'  
Kai grinned.  
'What?' asked Takao sheepishly.  
'You? Had me? Don't think so. Anyway, enough practising for today. It's almost time for bed.'  
'That late already?' asked Rei surprised. He hadn't really watched the time, but he always lost track when he saw Kai fight someone. 'We should be going then Max.'  
The blond nodded hesitantly. He wanted more time together with Takao.  
'Tomorrow.' said Rei knowing the blonds thoughts. 'Let's go.'  
The two teens left the practice hall, Max looking over his shoulder just before they closed the door behind them.  
'You sure you are okay?' asked Kai again. 'I hit your pretty hard, which really wasn't my intention.'  
'O, no really, I'm fine. No problem. Things like this happen when practising and getting into it.'  
''kay. We should be going too. I'm tired, and I need to do a lot tomorrow. Follow me.'  
'Sure…but…' said Takao hesitantly. 'I…'  
'Yes?' asked Kai turning to the blue haired teen.  
'I…wh…where do I sleep?' he asked carefully.  
'In my bed of course. What else did you think?' said Kai with a small grin on his face.

Takao blinked.

TBC

Autors note 2: For those who also read kitty and the sidestory to it, i won't be updating kitty until i've posted the sidestory. It's finished, not typed out yet. The biggest problem is that about the halve of it is on another computer, and that computer is broken... Please bare with no chapters for a while. As soon as the other computer is back i'll typ like my life depends on it, and update as soon as possible.  
Now you might be thinking, why don't just update Kitty itself? Because you'll need to read the sidestory first before you can understand the next chapter of Kitty. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Please Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade or it's characters (though I wanna have Kai for myself!) nor am i making any profit out of it. I'm writing purely because I like it.

PS, English is not my native language, so forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes. Point them out to me and i'll happily change them!

'…' Spoken  
"…" Thoughts  
_Italics_ bit beast speaking  
/_italics/_ telepathically speaking to Rei

Previous Chapter:

'_You sure you are okay?' asked Kai again. 'I hit your pretty hard, which really wasn't my intention.'  
'O, no really, I'm fine. No problem. Things like this happen when practising and getting into it.'  
''kay. We should be going too. I'm tired, and I need to do a lot tomorrow. Follow me.'  
'Sure…but…' said Takao hesitantly. 'I…'  
'Yes?' asked Kai turning to the blue haired teen.  
'I…wh…where do I sleep?' he asked carefully.  
'In my bed of course. What else did you think?' said Kai with a small grin on his face._

**Chapter 10**

'What do you mean? Sleeping in your bed?!' asked Takao surprised. Kenny told me that he…'  
'He sleeps on the floor yes, but he's different from you. Besides, Kenny will be getting his own room this night.' Explained Kai to the bluenette.  
'But…'  
'Tyson.' Warned Kai. 'Don't go too far.'  
'What do you mean with I'm different from Kenny.' Continued Takao, ignoring the prince's warning.  
'Do you even need to ask?' wondered Kai. He thought Takao would understand by now that he didn't need a second Kenny. Before Takao could answer Kenny greeted them when they arrived at Kais bedroom.  
'Kenny, I need to talk with you. Tyson, wait here, don't leave the room. Kenny, follow me.'

The prince made his way to the private baths and locked the door behind him.  
'Is something wrong?' asked Kenny, not understanding why Kai couldn't tell him what he wanted to tell in the presence of Takao.  
'No. Nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you something. You'll be sleeping in your own room tonight.  
'But I don't have a room for myself.'  
'I arranged some things. You know the room opposite of my bedroom, next to Rei's room?'  
'Of course. We used that room often when we were hiding from Boris years ago…'  
'That'll be your room. I already arranged a bed, cupboard and other necessary furniture.'  
'But…why? I really don't mind sleeping on the floor…'

After a few minutes of silence Kai finally said: 'Because I can't let you sleep on the floor when I want Tyson in my bed.'

Kenny blinked a couple of times. 'Oh, okay…' he said blushing slightly.

* * *

'Master Rei?'  
Rei groaned. He almost slept.  
'Did I wake you?' asked Max concerned. He didn't mean to.  
'No…maybe…I don't know. Is something wrong?' asked Rei, propping himself on one of his elbows, yawning slightly.  
'Just wondering…'  
'About what?'  
'Boris…Is he really that bad?' asked the blond cuddling against Rei.  
'He is, trust me.'  
'Dangerous?'  
'Perhaps.' said Rei closing his arms around the blond, resting his head on the blonds. He closed his eyes. 'Don't worry. I'll never let anyone hurt you.'

Both teens didn't speak for a while.  
'Rei…' Max suddenly said, softly.  
'Yes Max?'  
'I want to make love with you.' said the blond softly, blushing furiously. 'I…I think I'm falling in love with you…'  
'I…Max…'  
'You…don't feel …like…me?'  
'I…I'm…' Rei was speechless. He hadn't expected the blond to act this quickly. He knew the blond was in love with him, but he thought he would take at least a week or so before realising it himself, and another week before confessing. He'd underestimated the blond. Now he wasn't prepared, he hadn't thought of an answer just yet. He wasn't exactly sure what he felt for Max. He admitted to himself that the blond was more than attractive, but was he ready for a relationship?  
'…What about your friend?' decided Rei to ask, instead of answering right away. He needed more time to figure out his feelings.  
'We broke up. Just friends…though he might get jealous…' added Max grinning slightly.  
'I…I don't know if we should do this so quickly Max…We hardly know each other.' said Rei after a while of silence.  
'I…see…' said the blond disappointed.  
'Hey, no need to sulk. I'm not saying I don't want it, I'm just saying I need some more time.' said Rei pulling Max closer to him.

The blond closed his eyes and rested his head on his Masters chest. ' 'Kay.' He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

'Stop turning already.' groaned Kai. Takao was keeping him awake, and he wasn't happy with it.  
'Sorry. I just can't find a pose in which I can sleep well.'  
'Then lie down on the ground for all I care. Just stay still so I can sleep.' said the prince agitated.  
'Sorry.' mumbled Takao while he turned on his other side, his back facing Kai.  
The prince sighed and closed his eyes again, his fifth time trying to get some sleep. When he was almost sleeping something pulled him out of his slumber.  
'Tyson.' he whispered softly.  
No reply.  
"So he's fallen asleep after all…"  
_Dranzer?  
_It took a while for the phoenix to reply. She wasn't near the teen and had been sleeping.  
_Something wrong Master Kai?  
__Did you just call me?  
__No, I didn't. I was sleeping. Is something going on?  
__I don't know. I woke up for no reason, that's never happened before…  
__The boy next to you is asleep? _asked Dranzer.  
_Yes…wait, how do you know he's laying next to me? _asked Kai, surprised she knew.  
_I know more than you think Master Kai…But from here I don't sense any abnormalities in the castle. Perhaps you were dreaming?  
__Perhaps…Sorry to have bothered you Dranzer. Sleep tight  
__You too Master Kai. _she chirped.

" I'm certain it wasn't a dream I woke up of…there's something that isn't right…but what?"

The prince got out of bed and took on a bathrobe. He checked Takao again if he was really sleeping. He gently nudged him. The teen didn't move.  
Kai sighed. 'He'll be a problem to get out of bed…' he said softly to himself  
The prince raised his hand with his palm up, calling up his phoenix powers. A little flame appeared, illuminating the bedroom, but only for Kai to see. If Takao had been awake he wouldn't have been able to see anything because of the darkness.  
Kai opened the bedroom door leading to the hallways slowly, knowing it had a habit of creaking on the moments it couldn't be afforded. Luckily for Kai the door didn't make a lot of noise so he wasn't heard.

The first place he went was his grandfathers bedroom. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. The king was snoring loudly.  
" Nothing wrong with him…"

The prince proceeded to the room next to the master bedroom. Boris his bedroom.  
When he arrived at the door and wanted to open it he saw it already was. He carefully peeked around the corner but saw nobody inside.  
"_That's strange…where could he be?"  
_Kai was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned, and stared into his mentors eyes.  
'W...why are you awake at this time?' asked Kai. He quickly lowered his hand. Although Boris couldn't see the light the little flame radiated, he could see that he was for some reason holding his hand on a way no-one would during the night.  
'I could ask you the same thing young prince. You shouldn't be wandering in the castle at night with no protection.'  
'I don't need protection!' reacted Kai. "Was Boris the cause of my waking?"  
'What are you doing in the middle of the night Boris?' asked the prince again, now on a demanding tone.  
'Nothing.' said the man trying to sound too innocent for the prince's liking.  
'Fine. Don't tell me then.' said Kai, highly annoyed. He knew the man was up to something, but he couldn't figure out why.  
"Perhaps I should ask Rei to spell Grandfathers bedroom so Boris can't come in if he has ill intentions, not to forget my and Kenny's door too. He's up to something, if I just knew what…"  
The prince turned to leave, but was stopped by his mentor. He was still holding the prince's shoulder.  
'Let go Boris, or I'll call the guards.'  
'They're asleep. And you're not going anywhere.' he said pulling the teen into his room. He quickly followed and locked the door behind him.  
'What are you doing Boris?!' snapped Kai.  
'Just having some fun. Now don't make another sound.' he ordered approaching the teen.  
'Boris!' warned Kai. 'You won't get away with this anymore!'  
'And who says that?'  
'I do. I won't keep it from my grandfather and Rei anymore!'  
'Oooooh, so you want to admit you're weak? That's not like you Kai.' teased the older man knowing Kai wouldn't say that he'd been abused that easily. Even though the prince hated it, he couldn't get himself so far that he would tell someone else.

Even Kenny didn't know, who was with him all day. The brunette had sometimes wondered how the prince got certain wounds, but he knew the prince didn't like it when he asked him. He did once, and wouldn't do it again. He would wait for Kai to say something about it.  
'You can make it easy on yourself.' said Boris still approaching the teen. 'It won't hurt as much if you don't struggle.'  
'Like hell I would give in to you! Never. Let me go!' screamed Kai when Boris firmly gripped the princes shoulders.  
'O no, I'm having way to much fun to let you go.' said Boris, his eyes shining evilly.  
'I'm warning you Boris. You really won't get away this time. I'm not letting you!'  
'And how are you thinking to stop me?' asked the man pinning the prince against the wall, his hands above his head.  
'By using the powers you always have feared.' said Kai, his eyes turning a darker shade of amber. He summoned his powers within, trying to reach the energy within him which would give him the chance to attack the older and stronger man.  
Boris, feeling the heat around Kai had to let go if he didn't want to get burned.'  
'So you really are?!'  
'I thought you already knew?' said Kai sarcastic, smiling. His wings appeared, making Kai look bigger than he was.  
'No...You filthy half-breed, get away from me!' cursed Boris. He backed up, not wanting to be near Kai.  
'Half-breed?' echoed Kai, raising an eyebrow. 'For as far I know I'm just a human with special abilities, unlike you!' The prince gathered energy in a ball of flame and threw it at Boris.  
His mentor ducked just in time, the ball creating a black spot on the wall where the ball of fire hit.  
Boris looked up in disbelieve.  
"How has he mastered his skills that fast? The others took much longer to even control their body temperature!"  
'Unlock the door Boris.' ordered Kai.  
Boris chuckled.  
'What?'  
'Do you really think I'm going to give up because you have discovered how to use a part of your powers? Don't think so. I've fought more like you!' he spat, charging at the prince, revealing a hidden dagger.  
"More like me? Was he the one who killed my parents?"

Boris took the opportunity of thinking to dash at Kai. He pushed him backwards, making him fall. He pinned the prince on the ground only with his weight.  
´And what are you going to do now, o mighty prince.´ teased Boris. He grabbed chains out of nowhere and made sure the teen couldn't use his hands.  
Kai growled. ´Get off!´ "Damn...when did I let him get the chance to overpower me­? In the split second I was thinking? I need to watch his moves...he's smarter than I thought he  
would be..."  
'Nothing to say anymore?' teased Boris. He backed up a little, placing all his weight on the teens legs. Kai winced. The man was really heavy.  
'Don't tell me you're in pain already. The best part has still to come.' he said evilly.  
'Get off me right now Boris!' warned Kai. He was thinking of a believable threat, but with Boris on his legs and his hands tied above his head he couldn't do much. He tried to contact Rei.

_/Rei...rei are you awake? I need your help bro. Right now!/_ called Kai to his adoptive brother.

* * *

The raven haired teen stirred in his sleep. His eyelids fluttered before he woke up.  
'Huh? What time is it?' the teen looked out of the window and saw it was still in the middle of the night. He turned to check Max, but the blond teen was still sleeping soundly. He wasn't the cause of his waking. His mind checked for his brothers bedroom. He felt Takao sleeping peacefully, but he couldn't feel his brothers precense.  
_/Kai, Kai? Where are you?/  
__/Thank whatever God, you're awake! You've gotta help me out! Boris has...just come to his room. The doors locked but that shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. Quick Rei! I don't know what he is planning to do with me, but I doubt i'll make it out of it without wounds...or worse. Hurry!/  
__/I'm coming. Hold on just a little bit longer!/  
_The neko-jin quickly took on a pair of pants and rushed towards Boris' room, not far away. Meanwhile he heard a loud scream.  
'Kai!'

* * *

Kai screamed out in pain. Boris had just broken his left wing. Tears came running down the princes cheek while he tried to make his wings disappear before Boris could do something with the other.  
'I told you that if you didn't cooperate I would have to hurt you.' said Boris in a low voice, his hands reaching for the princes right wing.  
'No...no. Don't touch it!' screamed Kai, desperately trying to make is wings disappear, but because of the enormous pain and the uncomfortable situation the wings were in he  
couldn't.  
Right when Boris grabbed Kais right wing Rei opened the door with his magic.  
'Let go of my brother!' he yelled, using his magic to hover Boris in the sky, off of his brother. He let the man dangle in mid-air while he released Kai from the chains.  
'My God, his is awful Kai. Don't pull your wing back, I'll try to heal it once we're in your room. Can you hold on for a few seconds?'  
Kai nodded, wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks. 'Get him Rei. I don't care if you kill him, just hurt him.' he said with anger in his voice Rei didn't hear often.  
'I'll take care of him. Do I need to wake Max or Tyson to get you to your room?'  
'No. I want to see him suffer.'  
'You know I can't kill him bro.'  
'I know...'  
The raven-haired teen turned to Boris, his eyes bright yellow. 'I'll never forgive what you've done to my brother!' He summoned some energy, folded his hands, his index fingertips against each other, as he spelled the man.  
Boris screamed out in pain, although nothing unusual could be seen. Rei was attacking the man mentally with his magic.  
The young teen couldn't keep on for long. He did have the energy to continue, but he couldn't let someone suffer that much, even though he hated the man from the deepest part of his heart. He let the man fall down on the ground, leaving him unconscious.

'Come on Kai. Let's get you to your room.'  
Kai nodded and tried to get up. Rei offered him a hand, pulling his brother on his feet.  
'Are you really okay getting in your room yourself? I could use my magic to make it easier for you.' offered Rei concerned. He'd seen Kai in this much pain only once before, the  
night when he found out that Kai had almost been whipped to death.  
'I'll manage. It's just my wing that's hurt. The rest of my body is fine.'  
Rei nodded and helped Kai to his room. He cast a simple spell to lit all the candles in the room before Kai sat down on the bed.

'Tyson! Wake up!' ordered Kai.  
'Dun wanna...lemme sleep.'  
'TYSON!'  
The blue haired teen suddenly shot up. 'I'm awake I'm awake. What's going on?' he added when he noticed it was still in the middle of the night. Then he saw Kais wings.  
"They're beauti...wait. Something's wrong with his left wing!"  
'What happened?'  
'Boris happened.' said Kai monotone. 'Get out of bed, I need room to lie down.'  
'Right.' said the blue haired teen getting out of bed.  
Kai lay down on his stomach, his wings resting flat on the bed. 'Do you think you can do anything about it Rei?'  
'I'm not sure. I've never healed wings before, but I'll certainly try. I can heal broken bones, so I don't think this will be a problem.' he said soflty, more to himself than explaining to Kai.  
The prince closed his eyes and waited for Rei to start the healing.  
Right when Rei started chanting a spell that would heal the broken wounds the bedroom opened and Voltaire rushed in.

'What's going on?! I heard screams, Boris is unconscious and...' the king suddenly fell silent.  
Kai sighed. "Damnit...I didn't want him to know..._"  
_'You...Kai, you've inherited your families power!' the king said enthusiastically.  
'Grandfather, please. Give me one moment to heal Kais left wing before continuing, if I may?' interrupted Rei.  
'Heal? What happened?'  
'I'll explain later.' said Kai.

The king nodded and Rei started chanting the spell.  
Takao looked in awe again. Even though he had felt Rei use his magic before it was still something very special to him. Meanwhile he was thinking about what could've happened while he was sleeping.

"Boris happened...what did that man do? Is he really that bad as the vibes I'm getting from him?"

'There, that should do it.' said Rei after the glow had disappeared.  
Kai cautiously moved his left wing.  
'It doesn't hurt anymore, thanks Rei.' the prince said sitting up.  
'Grandfather...' he added after a few seconds of silence. 'I think it's best for you to sit down. What I'm going to tell won't be pretty...' he said trying to keep his voice as unaffected  
as possible.  
'The one who broke my wing, the one who is responsible for all of the wounds I've received the last couple of years is someone in this castle. Someone you know well, someone you trust. Trust with your life even.' said Kai looking away. 'You probably don't want to hear this, but as said earlier when my back was ripped open, Boris is the one who caused the wounds on my body.'  
'Boris?' echoed Voltaire. 'Kai, you know I trust him. He would never...'  
'He did. Just now, the scream that woke you up was mine. The scream that got you out of bed was his. He had me chained to the ground when he broke my left wing. He was about to head on to my right wing when Rei burst in the room. Grandfather. I'm asking you, please. Get that man out of the castle. I don't care in what way, but please, get him away from me. From us. Please.'  
Voltaire blinked. He'd heard Kai accuse Boris before, but he'd always ignored it.

"Could it be true that Boris isn't the person I think he is? No, that can't be. He's been my advisor and friend for years! He would never hurt Kai, or anyone else dear to me!"

'Nonsense. Boris couldn't have done it.' said Voltaire sounding angry. 'I don't want to hear anything about it anymore!' he added just before he left Kais bedroom.

'Damn...' muttered Takao. 'He's sure thick headed.'

TBC

AN/ Sorry for the late update. i know it's a lame excuse, but very true. School's been taking all of my spare time recently, so i hope you can survive a while before the next chapter. I really don't know when the next update will be.

Please review reviews feed me, even might make me update sooner


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

'I'm telling you love, we've got to get out of here as fast as possible!' cried a young mother carrying her new born son in her arms. There are some people here who can't be trusted. Please, go with me'´  
'Honey, you're overreacting. What could possibly happen to us here? Your father takes good care of us and he will take good care of our son.'  
'But Voltaire is being manipulated by someone, I'm sure of it. Please love. Trust me this once and leave, together with me. Together with our son.'  
'I don't understand you Yrina. I really don't. One moment you're willing to give me all you have for me to go to Russia because your relatives live there, and I have to leave my family in Japan. Now we have a family of our own and you want to leave Russia? Where will you go, Japan? Your father will find us there. Go to another country we don't know the language of? I don't wan to endanger our son's life.'  
'I understand that, but staying here might kill us all!' redirected the woman.  
'I'd like to know the reasoning behind that.' heard Yrina coming from behind her. She quickly turned and stared at Boris.  
'This is a matter between me and my husband, could you please give us some privacy?' she asked politely, yet noticeably agitated.  
'For as far I heard this is about the safety in the mansion. You're saying there's something wrong. I need to take care of those problems.' explained the man simply.  
'I know that Boris. We just need time to talk alone.' repeated Yrina.

Her husband frowned. He'd never seen her speaking that rude against anyone before.  
"Is there really something going on then? I can't imagine her changing that much in such a short amount of time."

'Fine then. I'll leave you two to talk then.' said Boris after a few unnerving seconds of silence.  
'Who are you suspecting Yrina?' asked Keiichi.  
'No one in particular yet, though i do know something bad will happen, soon.' said Yrina, sounding more desperate with the minute.  
'How do you know? Last time I checked you couldn't predict the future.'  
'I can't, but I've got someone who keeps an eye on everything around here. I trust her with my life. And if she tells me something is going to happen, I believe her.'  
'Who's she?'  
'You've probably seen her before. I'll explain later. But please, let us be going. I don't want to stay here any longer.'  
'You're not telling Voltaire?'  
'I'll write him a letter or so. C'mon. We've got to go.' Said Yrina enthusiastically, pulling her husband with her to their bedroom. On the hallway they met Boris again.

'What's the rush?' asked the man.  
'Nothing. Could we pass please?' answered Yrina a bit too quickly for Boris' liking.  
'Of course.' he said, letting both grown ups pass. When they had passed him though he signalled to a man clad in a dark cape and Yrina and Keiichi were paralysed.  
'W...what is going on?' managed Keiichi to say. 'Why can't we move?'  
'Magic.' said someone who's voice wasn't know by Keiichi and Yrina. They tried to turn around but they couldn't.  
'Just in time Gideon.' said Boris. 'I'll be needing your help with these two.' he said grinning evilly.  
'What do you need me to do?'  
'Kill them. But leave their son alive.'  
'May I ask why?' asked Gideon smiling evilly.  
'Because I'll be needing him.'

'NO!!! Stay away from our son!' screamed Yrina. She tried to break free of the spell and managed to move her hands a little. Not that she could do anything with them though. She decided to try to use her powers to get out of the mess they were in. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the power inside of her. There appeared wounds on her shoulder blades, soon revealing red soft feather wings. In the meantime she was trying to contact her precious friend.

_Can you here me pretty? I need your help. Someone has us paralysed, Boris is planning to kill us._

_I felt a disturbance, I'm on my way. It won't take long._

_Please hurry. I don't know how long we can hold up._

Meanwhile Boris was rendered speechless and Gideon was rubbing out his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.\  
Keiichi, who had seen his wife like this only once was also staring, but with other thoughts. "she doesn't like to transform, we're really in a bad situation."

'I told you Gideon.' said Boris grinning. Meanwhile Yrina tried to turn so she would be facing the man who'd paralysed them. Slowly she managed, but she was in a great deal of pain. She saw her friend coming and contacted her again.

_Take Kai. I'll fight off Boris and the wizard. Make sure Kai makes it out of here alive. I'm certain he's inherited the phoenixes powers. I might not make it out of this alive. Guard Kai, make sure he won't be killed before his powers awaken._

_You know I can't come to him until his powers really have awakened. I can't do much before._

_I know, if we die I'll just have to trust Voltaire in this. Now take Kai away from here. I'll be fine._

Dranzer picked Kai from Yrinas embrace, holding the baby by his shoulders. When she was sure she had a firm grip she flew off.  
'Don't let that bird get away!' yelled Boris. 'I need that kid!'  
'Never!' yelled Yrina, summoning a ball of energy, igniting it with her phoenix powers and directing it at Gideon. She hit, but didn't do much damage. The spell immobilising her and Keiichi was weakened though. Though he couldn't move yet, she could move again. Slowly and with much effort, but she could move again. She summoned another burst of energy again, throwing it in Gideons direction. She missed though, and Gideon countered with an attack of his own.

This went on for a couple of minutes. When Yrina wanted to call for yet another attack she suddenly collapsed.  
"Damn, did I use up my energy already?" she wondered. "I've never tried how far I could go...I should've."  
Gideon took this opportunity to attack Yrina, using more energy than he'd done before, killing the woman. When the smoke subsided her body was nowhere to be seen. There were only some red feathers falling that indicated something had happened.  
'Yrina!' yelled Keiichi. He tried to break free of the paralysing spell but just couldn't manage. Before he realised it another energy ball was thrown at him, and killed him.  
Boris smirked. 'Good riddance.'  
'What are you planning with that bird and the child?' asked Gideon turning so he would be facing the man.  
'If the boy is just like his mother you'd better get rid of him now before his powers awaken. The strength given to that bloodline is always stronger when they're males.' explained the wizard.  
'No, I'll be needing him alive. I can always kill him before his powers awaken.' answered Boris. 'I do need to find him now though. Voltaire won't be pleased if he miraculously disappears too.'  
'What are you going to tell the old man?'  
'I don't know yet. I'll make something up. Find the boy for me, and I'll give you your pay.'

* * *

_What should I do with you? _asked the phoenix, hiding in a tree on the palace grounds, the boy not realising what was going on. He'd never been in a tree before, and he loved it.  
_Shhh...You've got to keep silent or they'll find us...  
_Suddenly Dranzer felt something bad. _She's...died...That sorcerer is more powerful than i had thought. If I had just been with her I could've protected her. _thought Dranzer, blaming herself. Another voice inside her said: _If you had been with her the boy might've not survived. Make sure he survives and her sacrifice wasn't in vain.  
_Kai suddenly started giggling. He'd found a colony of tree-ants who were searching higher ground.  
_Shhh... I don't know if I can protect you from the sorcerer alone... _She said to him.  
The boy looked up at Dranzer. He wasn't used to telepathy, but somehow he knew that the pretty bird was talking to him.  
'Bir...Birdy!' He said happily.  
Dranzer sighed. _If you just were a couple of years older...  
_The phoenix wasn't allowed to finish her thoughts because she was interrupted when she heard Gideon roam through the palace gardens.  
_He probably has the power to sense where I am, we won't be safe her for long. Let's get you to a safe place first..._she added turning to the boy in front of her. He blinked, his hands reaching for the bird as if he knew he was going for a 'flight'.  
_Only if I knew a safe place...I guess I've got to trust your grandfather then. He is...was the father of your mother..._ Dranzer didn't remind herself that Voltaire hadn't inherited the phoenix's for a reason.  
_Forgive me young prince. I'll make it up to you someday...someday.  
_The phoenix gently grabbed the baby's shoulders and flew back towards the palace, hoping Gideon wouldn't spot them. Just when she thought they were safe inside when she flew into an open window she heard the wizard shouting that he'd find them.  
_Voltaire...where are you?_ She tried to feel where the man was, but because of the lack of the inherited powers she could hardly find him.  
_Found him. Here we go Kai. Enjoy it, for you will not be doing this again._ She said a bit sarcastically.  
Kai 'goo-ed' and smiled. He was quite enjoying the flight. 

Dranzer flew into the room Voltaire was and literally dropped Kai in his lap.  
_Yrina and Keiichi are dead, take care of Kai please._ She said telepathically to the tsar.  
'D..dranzer?' asked Voltaire. He'd once seen her when he was younger and his mother had inherited the phoenix powers. 'What happened? Yrina?'  
_Take care of the boy. I'll be coming back when his powers have awakened. Make sure he won't be hurt. Take good care of him.  
_'Dranzer, what is going on?'  
_Too much. Just promise me you'll take care of him  
_'I promise. But tell me what is going on.'  
Meanwhile Dranzer felt her powers decrease. When the 'heirs' were alive she always was at full strength, but now that Yrina was no longer alive, and Kai's powers were still slumbering she was loosing a lot of energy too. "I've got to get out of here. I mustn't die. If I do the complete line will be broken, beyond repair." she thought  
_Kai must survive. Make sure of it._ she said as last and flew off again.

Only a minute later Boris stormed into Voltair's room. 'My lord, have you seen...thank God, he's alive!' he acted when he saw Kai sleep in his grandfathers lap. The flighty had worn the little prince out completely.  
'Boris! What is going on?' asked Voltaire.  
'Yrina and Keiichi were taking a walk, outside the palace, and were attacked. I do not know by whom, but they...they were killed. When I arrived there... I couldn't find Kai.' explained Boris, pretending to be out of breath. 'I went straight back to the castle, hoping they'd left him in bed, sleeping, but when didn't find him there I went here straight away.'  
'Is it true that Yrina and Keiichi are dead? Show me.' said Voltaire.  
'Some palace guards are taking their bodies back to the castle, they'll call when they are back. Please, sit down my Lord. You look a little pale.' offered Boris.  
'Of course! My daughter just died!'  
'I'm sorry my lord. That was very inconsiderate of me.'  
'Lord Boris!' called Gideon, entering the room without knocking. 'We've got a problem. There's a tiger attacking. He's already made it inside the castle walls.'

* * *

Takao shot up, his breath was ragged.  
"What was that? Just a dream? Or..." The bluenette turned around and saw Kai sleeping. Rei had put a barrier on their room before the night so Boris couldn't come in. Kai had been busy all day with planning something. Takao didn't know what, but he did know it had tired the prince greatly.  
"The little boy in the dream, it was Kai, I'm certain of it. Was the dream his past?" He let himself fall down again and closed his eyes, thinking. "Does he know?"  
'Hmm...Tyson, lay still, I'm trying to get some sleep.' mumbled Kai.  
Takao's eyes shot open. 'You were awake? I'm sorry.' he added, looking at the princes back.  
'I've been awake the whole night, don't bother apologising. What woke you up?' asked Kai turning on his other side so he would be facing his slave.  
'Just a dream.' said Takao quickly.  
'One doesn't wake up because of **just a dream**. Tell me.' said Kai firmly.  
'I...it was a bit vague...I saw you as a little boy... And Dranzer...your grandfather and Boris, and...some wizard or sorcerer.'  
'How old was I?' asked Kai curious. "He didn't see me after Boris tried to find the secret of the phoenix spirit, did he?"'You were just a toddler. You couldn't even walk on your own yet.'  
'What happened?' "I don't remember anything from that time, but that was when my parents...Did he see what happened to them?"  
'I...I don't remember.' lied Takao. He wanted to ask Dragoon some things first before telling all the details of his dream. If the dream wasn't a dream but a vision of the past he had to be careful with what he told Kai.  
Kai sighed. 'That happens with dreams I guess. Lay down and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be busy.'  
'What are we going to do?' asked the teen curious.  
'You'll see. Now sleep.'  
Takao nodded and turned on his right side, his back facing Kai. "I wish I could just call Dragoon here...I've got to ask Kai about that tomorrow..." he thought before closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately. 

Kai on the other hand couldn't sleep at all. "He didn't forget. If he could remember some vague dream about a phoenix and know I was the one he was searching he won't just forget a dream that woke him up. He never wakes up. The prince sighed again and tried to get some rest.

Half way through the night he was still awake and decided to take a small walk. He took on a bathrobe and wanted to leave his room, perhaps to check on Kenny who was sleeping in his own room now, when he suddenly remembered the barrier.  
'Better not leave for tonight. I don't trust Boris. He'll do whatever it takes to get rid of me someday.' When he turned to pick a book off a shelve he saw Dranzer sitting in the window.  
'Goodnight beautiful.' he said leaving the book be.  
_Goodnight Master Kai. Having trouble sleeping?  
_'Yes. Some things are bothering me.'  
_Boris?  
_'Also. Tyson woke up earlier tonight because of a dream. He said he didn't remember the dream but I'm not sure. He knew enough to tell me he saw me as a toddler, and that he'd seen my grandfather, Boris and probably Gideon.'  
Dranzers amber eyes widened for a split second.  
"The dragon has seen what happened that night?" she wondered.  
_Are you sure he really doesn't know?  
_'Pretty sure. I told you about the vision he had about me, when I was injured just before he came to me? That was a vague dream according to him, but he recognised me immediately. I don't believe he forgets his dreams that easily.'  
_Perhaps...  
_'He also said he saw you in the dream. I don't remember seeing you anytime before my powers started to awaken.' mentioned Kai,  
thinking of it deeper.  
_Your mother also had the phoenix spirit in her, you know that, right?  
_Kai nodded.  
_I was there when you were born and a short time afterwards. I...I had to leave when she died. I lost most of my powers because of it, and only after your powers awakened I also was at full strength again.  
_'But about a year before my powers awakened I did see glimpses of you. Were you nearby?'  
_Sometimes. I travelled, meeting other spirits, learning more about the human race. It changes you know. Highly annoying for someone who's lived for more than a century already._ teased Dranzer.  
Kai grinned.  
_Try to get some sleep Master Kai. Tomorrow will be a busy day.  
_'I won't sleep, I know that already. Can't you keep my company until the sun rises?'  
_If you want that, of course Master Kai._

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

"Spoken"  
'Thoughts'  
_Bit beast/master talking _

**Previously:**

_Your mother also had the phoenix spirit in her, you know that, right?_

Kai nodded.

_I was there when you were born and a short time afterwards. I...I had to leave when she died. I lost most of my powers because of it, and only after your powers awakened I also was at full strength again._

'But about a year before my powers awakened I did see glimpses of you. Were you nearby?'

_Sometimes. I travelled, meeting other spirits, learning more about the human race. It changes you know. Highly annoying for someone who's lived for more than a century already._ teased Dranzer.

Kai grinned.

_Try to get some sleep Master Kai. Tomorrow will be a busy day. _

'I won't sleep, I know that already. Can't you keep my company until the sun rises?'

_If you want that, of course Master Kai._

**Chapter 12**

When Takao woke up again the sun had already risen. He opened his eyes but didn't see Kai in the bedroom. 'Where has he run off too? Wasn't he planning something today?' wondered the teen as he sat up and stretched himself like a cat. 'Perhaps now I can call for Dragoon...I'm not sure what Kai would do if I called him if he was near...'  
Takao closed his eyes again and concentrated, trying to feel his dragon friend. After a while he finally sensed the dragon. He felt far away.

_Dragoon. Where are you buddy?_

_Takao-sama! Are you allowed to contact me?_

_Dunno, probably not, but he's not here at the moment. _

_Okay..._ replied Dragoon hesitantly. _Is something the matter?_

_No._ answered Takao leaving a pause. _Well, there is something...could you come here?_

_Where are you now?_

_Can't you feel me?_ mocked the teen, knowing Dragoon always asked that same question when Takao needed to know. _I'm in the bedroom. You'll find me._

_I'm coming. Don't be surprised if I'm not alone though._ added Dragoon before he closed the link between them.

"Not alone?" wondered Takao. "What does he mean with that?'

* * *

"Rei, I need to know some things." said Kai after he'd knocked on the door and entered his brothers bedroom. The Asian teen and Max were still laying in bed, awake though.  
"Morning too Kai." yawned Rei. "Is it a problem if I stay in bed? I'm tired as hell." complained the teen.  
"I don't mind." answered Kai sitting down on the end of the bed.  
Rei smiled and sat up, but stayed under the covers. Max groaned. He was using Rei's chest as his pillow and now it was gone.  
"How long do you think you can keep up the barriers at night? I was planning on leaving as soon as possible, but I realised I have to take care of some other things before."  
"As long as I get a couple of hours of sleep every day it won't be a problem to continue the spell. I assume the spell doesn't have to work at day?"  
"No. Boris won't be stupid enough to do something during the day..." 'I hope.'  
"Then I can keep the spell working for days, weeks, months, years, whatever you want."  
"That's a relieve. Thanks Rei. For as far I know only a couple of nights are necessary, but that all depends on the cooperation of grandfather." explained Kai, though he didn't go into details. He wasn't completely sure of his plan yet. Rei nodded. "I'll mentally prepare myself for a long time then." he teased. "Where do you want to go then?"   
"I don't know yet..." answered Kai and quickly continued with his second question. He didn't like it when he was asked questions he couldn't answer, even if it was Rei.  
"Can you use your magic to find out what someone has dreamt the night before?"  
"I...I'm not sure. Why do you need to know? You had a dream and you don't remember what exactly happened?"  
"No, not me. It's Tyson. He said he had a dream about me last night, and that he doesn't remember the details. I tried reading his mind, while tapping into your magic, but I couldn't find anything concerning last night. He probably has a way to block me..."  
"I could try."  
"Please." said Kai.  
"Anything else?" asked Rei nicely. He patted Max on his head gently when the teen yawned.  
"Only if you know something about the law that I don't know." teased Kai.  
"Nope, sorry Bro. You're the expert in that. I never bothered to learn it."  
"That's what I thought. Could you come to my room about lunch time? To try if you can find out what Tyson has dreamed?"  
"Sure. I'll be there."

* * *

"Finally!" reacted Takao when he saw Dragoon enter the bedroom through one of the windows. "I thought you wouldn't come anymore." he teased. 

_Don't be such a prick Takao-sama. I was busy._ reacted Dragoon, a bit too serious in Takao's opinion.

"Okay okay. Sorry. Didn't mean to make you angry." apologised Takao. "What did you mean when you said you probably wouldn't be coming alone?" asked the teen. He'd been thinking about it all the time but he couldn't figure out what the dragon could've meant.

_I met another spirit yesterday._

"Like you and Dranzer?"

_Yeah, only this spirit can't fly._ teased Dragoon. _You want to see him?_

"Of course!" said Takao excited.

_Come on in Drigger._ Called Dragoon. Only a second later a small tiger jumped through the open window on the cupboard and purred.

"Wow. You're beautiful." awed Takao. "Nice to meet you." he added.

Drigger raised his head and purred again.

_Nice to meet you too Takao._

"Huh? How come you know my name?" wondered the teen. "Did you tell him Dragoon?"

_No Takao-sama. I didn't tell him anything about you. He found it out on his own._

"Oh, okay." said Takao grinning. "As long as Kai doesn't find out." he added eying the door. "So..." he said after a while. "What kind of spirit are you? I know Dranzer is a phoenix and thus is a fire spirit, and Dragoon is a storm spirit..."

_I'm the spirit of balance. Earth spirit, I've been called also._

"Cool. Do you have a human friend?"

_Yes, though he doesn't know about me yet. He'll find out soon enough though. I was planning on paying a visit today._

"Who is he?" asked Takao interested.

_You'll see. I'm not going to spoil all the fun._ teased Drigger.

_Anyway._ said Dragoon. _ Why did you need to speak with me?_ he asked.

"Well, I had a dream last night, and I think it was too realistic for it to be just a dream. I saw Kai when he was just a little boy, and some other strange things, but I'm not sure if it really happened in the past or that it's just a metaphor or something like that."

_Let me check that for you. Don't block me out_. Said Dragoon as he closed his eyes and entered the teens mind.

He searched for the dream, and with Takao's guidance he easily found it. He watched the dream carefully.

_If you want to know if the dream really happened or not you have to ask Dranzer or Drigger. _said Dragoon after a few minutes of thinking and silence.

"Dranzer and Drigger? Dranzer I can imagine...I saw her in the dream...but no offence, but what has Drigger got to do with the dream?" asked Takao, slightly confused.

_He was in the dream too. Remember the tiger at the end, before you woke up? That was Drigger at full strength. _explained Dragoon. Drigger cocked his/her head.

_When was it Dragoon?_ asked Drigger.

_When you went after Gideon and Boris. _answered the Dragon.

_When the prince was just a toddler?_

_Yes. _

_Oh, that! That was really funny._ said Drigger grinning. _You've got to imagine how it feels when you are chasing a powerful wizard and he's screaming for his mother just because you're chasing him. I hadn't done anything yet, yet he was so scared!_

"So the dream was real after all?" asked Takao.

Drigger nodded.

"Do you think Kai remembers?"

_Probably not_. said Dragoon. _He couldn't even talk back then, it's highly unlikely that he remembers it. And even if he does remember, I think he'd rather not remember that day._

Drigger nodded again. _That wasn't a day that you would want to remember. It was luck that the prince was just a toddler. If he were a bit older it probably would've changed him more than he wanted. _

"Should I tell him that I've dreamt about him?" asked Takao to the two spirits.

_I'm not sure..._ answered Dragoon. _Perhaps..._

Drigger didn't answer immediately. _Maybe you should...If he wants to win the fight with Boris he needs to know what that man has done to the Hiwatari family in the past._

"But I'm not sure what he wants to do about Boris. I mean, it's not likely he'll listen to me when I give him advice..." said Takao. "But I could always give it a shot..."

Suddenly Dragoon and Drigger felt someone nearing the bedroom. _It's Kenny._ said Dragoon. _Want to hide Drigger? The boy can be trusted._

_Then I won't hide. I'd like to meet more humans._ said Drigger softly purring. He really liked human contact.

Kenny knocked twice before he entered the room carefully. When he noticed it was only Takao in the room he sighed inwardly. He didn't know why, but he got some strange vibrations from Kai when he'd met him just before. He wasn't sure how, but ever since Takao and Max came in the palace he'd sometimes felt the aura's of several people around him.

"Heya Kenny! Good morning." greeted Takao.  
"Morning." said Kenny in response, staring at the small tiger on the bed. He'd been surprised when he saw Dragoon for the first time, but now another spirit surprised him even more.  
"Tyson...Is that..."  
Takao nodded. "Yup. He's also a spirit, like Dranzer and Dragoon. His name is Drigger."

_Nice to meet you._ said Drigger leaning through his front paws a bit, his tail wagging.

"N...nice to meet you too." stammered Kenny. "What...Where...How..."  
"Relax Kenny." said Takao standing from the bed, playfully smacking the brunette on his back. "He just dropped by, nothing to worry about."  
"I...Do you have a human companion like Dranzer and Dragoon?" asked Kenny interested. The tiger seemed so different from the spirits he knew, but on the other hand he could feel some resemblances.

_I have. He just doesn't know yet. Besides, you're forgetting something. There are two other spirits in the castle save for Dranzer and Dragoon and me._ noted Drigger. _But I'm not going to tell who. You'll have to find out yourselves._ he teased. Before Takao or Kenny could react he'd jumped out of the window, making his way to his human companion.

"More spirits?" wondered Takao.  
"Two other...? Who?" asked Kenny.

Silently and with great stealth Dragoon was also making his way to the window. He wasn't feeling to be questioned about something he'd just found out.  
When Takao wanted to ask his spirit the dragon had already left.

"Hey...where did Dragoon go?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the palace Grounds. 

Tala was training his new pet wolf. To his surprise she (1) listened better than he'd thought. It took her a while to get used to the fact that someone else was trying to control her actions, but when she noticed that he listened to her as well she stopped resisting the red-haired teen unless she wanted to tease him.Tala and Wolborg - the name the redhead had given the wolf - were just playing at the moment. She was laying on him, licking him in his face, her tail wagging.

"Hey, hey, stop it. I know you like me, now get of." played Tala. He loved Wolborg and could handle a overdose of attention some times, but now it was getting a bit too much. "I mean it Wolborg. Get off. You're getting heavy." he added teasing. It looked to Tala that this caught Wolborg's attention, because she stopped her 'assault' on the teen. Her tail stopped wagging and her ears were slowly turning, as if she was scanning the area.  
"Good girl." said Tala, patting her, still oblivious to why she'd stopped. When he felt her growl though, he looked at the direction she was looking at too. At first he couldn't see anything but after a few seconds he saw some bushes move, and a small white animal approached them. It was careful of his surroundings, looking around it every so now and then while it made his way to Tala and his wolf-pet.  
"Stay here Wolborg. Don't do anything before we know what it exactly is."

Wolborg growled softly.

_Well, that certainly is the most warm welcome up until now..._ teased the white creature. Tala blinked. 'Did it just talk?'

_I can talk yes, young Master Tala. Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you._ the creature said.

"Who are you?" asked Tala, carefully eyeing Wolborg, curious how she would react.

_My name is Drigger. I'm searching for a certain neko-jin_.

"Neko-jin? What do you want with him?" asked Tala suspiciously. He didn't trust the small cat for one bit.

_Hey! I'm not a cat! I'm a tiger!_ the spirit complained. _I just want to talk with him. Doesn't he deserve a good friend as Wolborg is to you, Dranzer to the prince and the Dragon the prince's slave?_

"What...what do you mean? You mean Wolborg is just like Dranzer and that Dragon...and you?"

_Does this surprise you that much? There are some differences between me, Dranzer, Dragoon and Wolborg though. How do you think you got Wolborg that far to listen to you in the first place? Wild wolves are untameable. _

Wolborg growled. She knew she was like him and the phoenix and the dragon in the castle, but she didn't like the tone of speaking of this tiger.

_Leave my Master alone._ she growled. Tala blinked again.

"You can talk too?"

_I apologise I didn't do so earlier Master Tala, but I didn't think it was necessary for us to bond. We can understand each other without having to understand the language. And to be honest, I don't really like the human language...To many barriers to it..._ she explained.

Tala nodded. "I understand..."

_You..._said Wolborg to Drigger. _What is your plan?_

_I don't have a plan. I just want to aid my human counterpart as best as I can, that's all._

_I don't trust you._ mentioned Wolborg. _How do I know you won't do anything else?_

_Then how come you let the dragon in the castle without a complaint?_ redirected Drigger. He knew the wolf type spirit was difficult to convince, so he tried not to get too annoyed.

_The prince didn't seem to bother, that's the only reason._

"Both of you, calm down." said Tala interrupting them. "What if I call Rei here, he can see for himself if he wants to talk with you, and we'll be able to watch and if necessary budge in when things go wrong." added Tala. He understood Wolborgs distrust, but he also thought that the tiger should be given a chance to prove his story, even though he wasn't sure about his intentions yet.

"Does Rei know of your existence?" asked Tala.

_Up until now, no. He doesn't._ answered Drigger.

"Okay. I'll go get him. Wolborg, make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

_Count on it._

**TBC**

** please review  
**

(1) Huge mistake earlier in chapter 8. I assumed Wolborg was a male, but G-rev showed Wolborg as a quite beautiful woman ' sorry about that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Saving the Phoenix Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade, simple as that.

"Spoken"  
'Thoughts'  
_Bit beast/master talking_

**Author's notes**: I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I realise I've made you wait for ages, but really, school was killing me and it was a big surprise until the end if I could make the first year or not. I did! So now, the days I don't have to work, I'll try and write as much as I can, because the story is **far from finished**. I want to thank those of you beforehand for sticking with me! I also want to thank the incredible reviews left by you all, I really appreciate it.  
Now let's continue, shan't we?

**Not beta-ed **

**Chapter 13**

After having spoken with Rei, Kai once again made his way to the library. He needed to find a flaw in the law which could solve their problem, but sixty books and throbbing headaches later, he still hadn't found anything at all. The prince sighed as he sat down behind a big mahogany desk with yet another five hundred pages book which needed to be read.

"Why can't I just find the answer on the easy way?" he mused to himself as he started flipping through the pages.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rei's bedroom.

Max was helping Rei braid his long raven hair when Tala knocked.  
"Rei? Can I come in?" the red head asked.  
"Sure." replied Rei, opening the door for Tala with his magic.  
The Russian teen blinked. 'I really have got to get used to that.' he thought.  
"Good morning." said Rei, smiling when he saw Tala's bewildered expression. "By now I thought you should be used to my magic." the neko-jin teased.  
"Yeah, I guess." replied Tala, more talking to himself.  
"What brings you here?" wondered Rei, handing Max one of his hair bands when he noticed the blond was finished braiding his hair.  
"Well, there's someone waiting for you outside. I think it would be wise for you to follow me now, or Wolborg won't be able to keep herself in line."  
Rei gave Tala a surprised look. "What's going on Tala?" the raven haired teen asked while he stood from his chair.  
"Nothing serious." 'yet.' "There's just someone who wants to meet you, that's all." the red head said. He rather enjoyed it to tease Rei, as long as he didn't tease him too much that he would use his magic. "Are you going to follow or not?" Tala asked while he turned to make his way back.  
"I'm coming." the Chinese teen said quickly. "You stay here Max. I want to know who this person is before I can let you come along."  
Max nodded. "Sure."  
"I'll be back soon." Rei promised and followed Tala.  
'I wonder what's going on…' thought Max. He sat down on the bed and reached for the book laying under his pillow. 'Well, it's not like I have a choice anyway, I'll just have to wait then…'

* * *

Takao was bored. He was bored stiff. He knew he wasn't allowed to leave the room, unless Kai gave him permission. Trouble was, Kai had left before Takao had woken up, and now he couldn't even ask permission.

"This sucks." the blue haired teen complained as he let himself fall on the bed. There were enough books in the room for Takao to amuse himself, save for the fact that he never had liked reading. Being a prince too, he had read hundreds of books, one more boring than the other, and had caused Takao's dislike for books in general. Other than books there wasn't really anything in the room he could fill his time with, other than his sword, which he wasn't allowed to touch without permission. Which he couldn't get because he wasn't allowed to ask Kai because he couldn't leave the room

The bluenette finally decided to do some simple exercises, just to do something other than thinking of how the situation was starting to ruin his mood.

* * *

"Tala! Can't you just tell me what is going on instead of keeping me in the dark?" complained Rei as he followed the teen to the palace grounds on the south side.  
"Just see for yourself. I don't want to spoil the surprise." answered Tala, somewhat teasing, somewhat serious.

'I truly hope Wolborg doesn't make a riot…'

"Ah, they're still here." Tala said when he spotted the spirits, all in one piece. He gave a sigh of relieve when he saw Wolborg patiently waiting for his return. He knew the wolf had a short temper, and he was quite proud of her. "Rei, meet Drigger. Drigger, meet Rei." Tala added while he petted Wolborg and hugged her softly. "I'm proud of you beauty, staying calm while I was gone." he whispered in her sensitive ears. Wolborg purred and playfully bit in Tala's hand. She appreciated the red-head praising him, but she didn't want to let the teen get away with the fact that he had put her in an highly agitating situation.  
"Don't worry. Next time I'll let you after whoever steals my attention." teased Tala. "Now let's leave these two alone. I reckon they have a lot to talk about."

Wolborg nodded, choosing not to speak to Tala. She really didn't like talking when the both of them could understand each other perfectly.

* * *

Max, totally obsessed with the book he was reading, never noticed the red see-through curtains moving, even though there was no wind. He never heard something move and climb on the bed, nor did he notice it crawl next to him. When he wanted to turn another page he suddenly saw something move in the corner of his eye.  
He lay the book upside down and turned his attention to his right. His mouth dropped when he saw a cat sized turtle next to him on the bed, staring at him.  
"…Hi…" the blond mumbled.  
_Good day Master Max._ the turtle spoke.  
"…Who are you?" questioned Max, sitting up straight, sitting in front of the animal in front of him. He gently picked it up with both his hands and held it in front of his face. Before it could answer Max said: "You have beautiful blue eyes. Do turtles even have blue eyes?"  
The turtle giggled. _I do. My name is Draciel. It's a pleasure to finally meet you._ Draciel said.  
"..Are you like Dragoon?" asked Max.  
Draciel nodded. _I am, just like Dranzer and Wolborg._  
"Cool!" replied the blond with a big smile on his face. He gently put Draciel back on the bed. "So I'm your human companion?" the teen asked, his blue eyes sparkling.  
_You could call it something like that yes. You're not surprised?_  
"Just a little. If the whole 'spirit' thing was new to me, I would've been. I'm just surprised that I have one too." the teen answered.

* * *

"Drigger?" asked Rei, sitting down cross-legged on the grass. "Your name sounds familiar." he added.  
_Could be. I've been visiting your dreams sometimes._  
"…This is the first time in a while that I don't know how to reply." the raven haired teen admitted. "You're like Dranzer, aren't you? A guardian spirit?"  
Drigger nodded, sitting down on his rear legs, his tail swishing slowly.  
"Why haven't I seen you before?" wondered Rei, searching his memory if he'd ever seen the small tiger before. He couldn't think of any situation.  
_I haven't been in physical shape for a long time. The last time was when you weren't even a prince yet. I have been around though, and watched your every step._  
"How come you're in physical shape now then?" asked the teen. "Has something happened? Dranzer told us she's been in the shape she is now for a very long time…"  
_I am not as strong as Dranzer is. Additionally, her bond with Kai is one of the forces that makes her able to stay in the shape she is right now._ Answered Drigger. _You shouldn't think too much, young Master Rei. There are other things to worry about._  
"Other things?"  
_Danger. Evil. Something will happen soon, though I do not know what. I __**do**__ know, however, that this will affect your and everyone else in the palace his or her life greatly. Some might even not survive._  
"Not survive? Is it Boris the source of the danger?" asked Rei, his eyes darkening somewhat.  
_I don't know. I wish I did, for I would prevent it all before it could happen._

* * *

Takao, after having done every exercise he could think of, let himself fall on the bed, sighing, panting slightly. The bluenette closed his eyes. "Damn, I haven't stopped for even a minute yet and I'm already bored stiff." he complained to himself. He stretched himself like a lazy cat, feeling something under Kai's pillow.

"Huh? What's this?" Takao wondered, looking at the leather collar in his hands. "Why would Kai have it under his pillow?" he wondered. He observed the collar, finding nothing suspicious. "Perhaps it's something special to him… though I haven't seen it before." Takao mused. He sighed again. "I wish he was here, so I could ask, and ask for permission to leave this damn room!" he complained yet again.

Meanwhile, in the library…

Kai had just piled a couple of books and was about to head for his room when he heard a voice say _'"Perhaps it's something special to him… though I haven't seen it before…I wish he was here, so I could ask, and ask for permission to leave this damn room!"'_  
The prince, having just taken the books in his arms, dropped them, startled. "Tyson?" he asked.

Back in the bedroom…

Takao shot up. "What?!" he reacted, staring at the collar in his hand. "What is going on?" he wondered. 'Did I hear Kai's voice just now?' he thought.  
"Tyson." called Kai. "Tyson, are you wearing a leather collar?" the prince asked.  
Takao blinked. "Are you really talking to me Kai, or am I losing my mind?" wondered the bluenette. "What's going on?" he added.  
"The collar, it's magical. Are you wearing it?" repeated the prince, while he picked up his books again and was starting to make his way to his bedroom.  
"No." answered Takao. "I'm just holding it…How can you hear me?"  
"Like I said, it's magical. Though it's stronger than I initially thought it would be. Stay put, I'm coming."  
"But…" started Takao, but suddenly there was a silence. 'He must have the ability to block it, or something like that…' the teen mused.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" asked Rei, interrupting Drigger, who was explaining what had happened when Kai was just a toddler.  
_Feel what, master Rei?_ asked the tiger.  
"Magic…Someone in the castle is using magic…perhaps it's Kai…" the neko-jin thought.  
_I don't feel anything abnormal…_Drigger said.  
"I'm going to check it out. Are you coming along?" offered the black haired teen, standing up.  
_Of course. Consider me your shadow from now on, because I am not leaving you alone until the threat is gone_. Drigger said, jumping on Rei's shoulder.  
"I wonder though how I was able to feel someone else use magic though... It doesn't feel like a lot of magic was used…I've never felt anything this minor use of magic before, assuming it really is Kai who is using some magic…" Rei said, thinking out loud.  
_Perhaps it is because I am near you, young master Rei. I also carry magic._  
"Are you stronger, now you're near me?" asked Rei, making his way to Kai's bedroom, assuming the dual coloured hair teen would be there.  
_I am. The same goes for Dranzer, Wolborg, Dragoon and another spirit. When we are near our human companions our power increases with the intensity of our band with our human companions._  
"And visa versa?"  
Drigger nodded. _As long as I am near you, and our bond continues to grow, you will only get stronger over time._  
"That's good to hear, 'cause my feeling tells me we'll need to use our powers soon." Rei said. Rei, concentrating on his conversation with Drigger, and not concentrating on where he was going, bumped into Kai just when he was about to enter the hallway that lead to the prince's bedroom.  
The books were sprawled over the ground. Both Kai and Rei ducked to pick up the books, but both princes ended up hitting both their heads.  
"Ouch!" complained Rei. "I'm sorry!" he immediately added when he saw Kai rubbing his forehead slightly.  
Kai gave a soft grunt. "It's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going either." he said, reaching for his books once again. His hands froze though when he saw a cat sized tiger appearing from behind his brother.  
"Rei…what's that?" asked Kai, instinctively pulling his hands back.  
"Oh, that's Drigger. My spirit companion, as he calls it. He's like Dranzer." the Chinese teen answered. "Here, let me help you." he added picking up some of the books. He read the titles. 'Law and order, written by Vladimir Balkov', 'Corporal Punishements, author unknown', 'Russian warfare' and other not welcoming titles.  
"Thanks." Kai said, still staring at Drigger. He felt something weird coming from the tiger, but at the same time he could feel a resemblance to Dranzer.  
"What in the world do you need to know for you to read these horrible books?" wondered Rei while heading for Kai's bedroom.  
"A way to get rid of you know who, on a legally right way." Kai explained briefly, opening the door with his elbow.  
"Why would you need a book on corporal punishments then?" Rei asked, his curiosity kicking in again.  
Kai sighed. "The less you know the better it is." answered Kai, placing the books he was holding on his desk, turning his attention to the bluenette sitting on the bed.

"Hi." said Takao nervously when he saw that Rei had accompanied Kai. Although he wasn't touching the collar anymore, it lay in front of him, he didn't feel quite comfortable with Rei present as well. He didn't know how powerful the neko-jin's magic was, but he didn't want to find out.

TBC

**Author's note 2: **A short chapter, I know, and it still doens't answer a lot of questions, raises some more, I reckon. I hope I'll be able to update before next monday, if not it will take at least another two weeks before the next chapter will be coming. I'll be on a two weeks holiday, and I'll probably won't be near a internet connection -- I do hope though, that in those two weeks, I'll have written a couple of chapters, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for sticking with me up until now!

I would appreciate a review, or two...or three...


End file.
